The White Demon
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: He lived in isolation all his life, learning how to fight while slaying countless Grimm. Now he has to do something he's never done before; social interaction! Accepted into Beacon Academy, he hoped to control the beast inside him, but how long can it last? What if an ancient evil began to rise? Are Grimm really as evil as history has made them out to be? CP is of my OC.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I don't own any other mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 **Super-Special-Shout-Out to Himewolf398 and her story The Dark Child of the Moon for inspiring me to write this story as well as give me an idea for its _really_ similar cover page. I feel, no I _know_ , that this story will be similar to her's in _many_ ways, but I think imitation is the sincerest form of flattery; _especially_ if I am imitating something that I enjoy. It is one I recommend you read.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with a brand new story! Don't worry, I am still working on my first fic (for those of you who are new to me, it is a self-insert fic taking place seven years before canon) RWBY: The Hunter from Earth which there is a poll for on my Profile Page. This was just a story that has popped in my head while I was writing Chapter 6 of that story. I hope that you will find this to be an enjoyable one.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

*…* Actions within dialogue

 _Emphasis_

 **Grimm/"The White Demon" speaking (translated)**

 ** _"The White Demon"_ mindspeaking**

 _ **Grimm/'The White Demon'**_ **thought**

 **[#] Author's Comment which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

 **A lower section of The Silver Highlands [1]**

The howling of the bone-chilling winds could be heard, but a young Polar Ursa was currently running away as fast as it could. It was slightly faster than most of its kind, and just like the ones found down south, it was just as powerful. It is a common belief that the Creatures of Grimm have no fear; in The Silver Highlands however, the Grimm species have only _one_ fear.

 **He approaches! The White Demon approaches!**

The Grimm kept on running not daring to look behind itself. It then came upon a wooded area and despite its supposed incredible strength, tripped over a fallen tree and tumbled down a hill. It went ahead and got up, but the Grimm had a look of what could be described as horror because of what stood before him silhouetted against the shattered moon. It was a creature that had the appearance of an Arctic Alpha Beowolf. Its white fur had varying bits of red in multiple places. Its bone armor wasn't exactly white, but enough to blend with its fur. They too had red markings to show the signs of battle. The most prominent feature was its face. It did not have a lot of bone armor to cover him like the southern Alphas, but the markings along the bridge of its nose and around its eyes leading up to the back of its head were in a strange pattern. It also had three claw-like marks on both sides of its face, also red. Its eyes were redder than the darkest of shades and filled with blood-lust. It bore a scar along its left eye.

This is what all Grimm of The Silver Highlands feared; The White Demon.

 **You will not eat me today White Demon. I am a Creature of Grimm! I will fight you until my last breath!** the Polar Ursa growled.

 **"I find it funny, you were just running away from me and you now summon this foolish courage! I could literally taste your fear! Although you have no chance of killing me, by all means, try! You will satisfy my hunger regardless!"** the White Demon howled and leaped toward the Polar Ursa, who also roared and charged.

The Ursa swung its paw at the White Demon, but he stepped to the left and slashed at the Ursa. The attack hit its mark and there were three long gashes on the Ursa's stomach area with blood spewing out as well as turning some of the trees and the snow red. The Ursa roared in pain and took a few steps back to clutch its wound, but the White Demon followed up not giving the Grimm a chance and brought its fists down onto its head. The Ursa fell with a thud, and it tried to get up, but it was too wounded.

 **You-you are truly a demon!**

 **"Whatever. Now I need to feed and you will satisfy for a while."** The White Demon grinned evilly and it brought its jaw onto the young Ursa. If anyone was nearby they would hear the sounds of flesh being torn and an animal's final cry in agony before silence took over. The White Demon, having finished his meal, licked the rest of the blood from his mouth and let out a victorious roar that would scare even the largest of Nevermore. The beast then closed his eyes and it began to transform. He began shrinking down, and most of his fur was replaced with clothing. His face shrunk down to a more human appearance and after a bit, the White Demon was no more. In his place was a well-built, slightly above 6 foot teenage boy. He had a pale complexion seen in most humans on Remnant. A mess of white hair with some of the tips red and some had streaks of red with the longest one going down the middle of his face to almost reach his nose that also had spikes towards the back of his head that also had bits of red in it. He had two small wolf-like ears poking out of the top of his head and they twitched every-now-and-then as well as his equally white wolf tail. He was wearing a white jacket with red trimming on it over a red open-collared shirt and a white t-shirt underneath it. Around his neck was an amulet or sorts that had three red pearl-like objects strung together **[2].** He wore dark-blue jeans with a chain attached to the right side of it. He also wore white and red colored combat shoes. Like his beastly form, his face bore the scar along his left eye which were a light shade of green. His face also had slightly red claw marks on both sides of his face along his cheeks **[3]**. He was breathing heavy for a bit, but he seemed to not be bothered by the cold at all.

He is Lunatus Lupus **[4]** , a name given to him by his never seen mother and is a 17 year-old half-human-half-Grimm, specifically a white Alpha Beowolf, despite both of his parents being human. He asked his father about how he got his Grimm half and was told that it could have happened a couple of ways: he possibly became part Grimm when it was a full moon on a Friday and an Alpha Beowolf was heard howling at it while his mother slept or when on the day he was conceived which was during a new moon **[5]**. He wasn't exactly born in The Silver Highlands, but he was born outside the protection of the four kingdoms of Remnant. He was raised completely in isolation after his mother died from giving birth to him and his father took him to The Silver Highlands to train him. His father doesn't believe his son to be a threat to anyone, but he also didn't believe the world was ready for someone like his son to be known; however, as the years went by, unknown to Lunatus, he has come to accept that the world needs to change, and he has partaken in a series of events which he believes will make his son better for himself and the world **[6]**.

He shook his head and brushed himself off. _"That kill should restrain you for the next couple of weeks. I should probably head back home to see how Dad is doing."_ he thought as he made his way back up the hill and to his place of residence. There are many things Lunatus enjoys about coming home from a hunting trip and one of then was the actual trek of making it to his house. To get to his house, one would have to jump to an icy cliff-side and climb it and he always enjoyed running at the cliff and as he would get closer to it, he would extend his claws out and then leap at it. Being part Grimm gave him agility that would rival most Faunus. He was able to grasp the cliff-side and he effortlessly climbed up. Once he made it to the top he started to run in a sprint until he got to what many would say be a suicide mission. He had to somehow make it pass a broken bridge that only had three stable planks in it with each plank being farther from the previous one. Once again his amazing agility came into play and he made it across the pass and also did not even break the planks. His body has adapted to applying the right amount of pressure to almost any surface and he accomplished this by walking on frozen lakes scattered in the lower regions of the mountains. He then had to travel for another few miles in order to go ahead and make it home and he always found it this part of the journey to be exhilarating while traveling on on fours. Granted those who saw him would see him as more beast than human, and they wouldn't be completely wrong, he just enjoyed the feeling of being low to the ground as the wind rushed past his face and over his back. He felt that he runs _slightly_ slower while on two legs since he thought his body being upright would act as a large wind resister. He doesn't really hate running on two legs, but even when he did he would be seen to be faster than most. He was nearing the place when his ears twitched again and he stopped himself and he sniffed the air.

 _"That's odd. I sense another presence close by. No one should be here since this is uncharted according to my Dad. Someone must either know him personally or have some really good sources._" He made a precaution to extend his claws to be ready for anything and continued to go back home.

 **An uncharted area of The Silver Highlands**

Lunatus made it to the small cabin that he called home. As he neared the door, he could hear some voices with his advanced hearing. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm back Dad" Lunatus called out.

"Great! There is someone I want you to meet son" he heard him call from the living room. Lunatus made his way to the room and noticed that his dad was with a mysterious middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes which were covered by a pair of shaded glass spectacles. He had a light complexion, and sharp facial features. A dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem covered most of his neck. He was wearing a dark-green winter jacket over an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt, which meant to Lunatus that the man was from the southern region. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In his hands was a mug with what Lunatus smelled was coffee and he also carried a black cane.

Lunatus analyzed the man which stood before him. _"He is strong. Stronger than me. That's not a welcoming thought. Best if I keep a level head but expect anything."_ He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest taking a relaxed position but not letting his guard down. "Who is this man Dad and how and why is he here?" he asked.

His dad gave Lunatus a stern look. "I've taught you manners, didn't I? Show some respect for our guest."

The man raised his hand in reassurance, "It's alright Abelardus **[7]**. He has the right to act this way, I am a stranger in his home after all." The man looked at Lunatus "My name is Ozpin and I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy" at his Lunatus eyes slightly widened.

"You are the Headmaster at Beacon that Dad is always talking about the times he was there? What are you doing all the way out here?" Lunatus asked while still against the wall.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, but Lunatus's Dad answered, "My old friend here wants you to come to Beacon son."

Lunatus was silent. He then asked, "Does he know the potential dangers of me going there? Can you honestly say that the world is ready to know what I am? Does _he_ know what I am?"

Ozpin answered this time. "Mr-"

"Lupus is my last name."

"Alright Mr. Lupus. I _do_ know what you are and I think now is a better time more than ever for you to be known. However, I have to ensure the safety of my students and your father has already given me the necessary information to make sure everything works out." Again Lunatus was silent. "Should you accept, you will still have to go through initiation so you will be added to an existing team. I will provide you with more details at a later point. What do you say?"

Lunatus thought about it as his tail swished back and forth. He looked at his Dad. "You told him _everything_ , right?" His Dad nodded. Lunatus sighed, "I guess I'll go. I'm assuming we will be leaving as soon as possible? I doubt that however you got here doesn't want to fly in these conditions."

"And you would be correct. It would be best to pack whatever you are taking since you may not be able to come back here again." Ozpin turned to Lunatus's father. "You are welcome to stay in Vale Abelardus," he said as he took out his Scroll and punched in some numbers. Abelardus nodded and went to go pack some things. "I'll have my assistant get everything ready in time for your initiation." Ozpin said to Lunatus as he punched in the last few numbers. "Our transport should be here within a few minutes." Lunatus grunted. His Dad came back with a sack of things as well as his gauntlets, Hercules's Bane. Lunatus noticed the weapons.

"Bringing those with you? Don't expect me to use them. I got my own weapons and my claws."

His Dad smiled. "They are not for you anyway. Even though I trained you while using these, I have them in case I am in need of service again. I also packed some of our secret ingredients and recipes."

Lunatus smiled. "Good to know." He turned to Ozpin. "How much longer for the transport?"

"It should be arriving any minute now." It was then Lunatus ears twitched and he slightly lowered them for sound protection.

"How big is the transport, Sir?"

"It's not too large, but it _is_ my personal airship."

 _"Figures he has his own airship. Being Headmaster must have its perks."_ Lunatus thought. It was then that the sound of the airship could be heard nearby. "Guess we should head out. You ready Dad?" He nodded. The three men headed out to Ozpin's personal airship. As the airship took off to head to Beacon, Lunatus decided to have a talk within himself so he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

 **An unknown location**

When he opened them again he was in an entirely different room. His wolf ears and tail were gone. His feet were dipped in water and there were pipes along the sides and ceiling of the room. Drops of water could be heard around him and they echoed with every drop. The room itself had various lighting fixtures along the ceiling, but the room would make others feel empty or cold. The most striking feature were the cage bars in front of him. Although the room was fairly large for Lunatus, he would touch the ceiling with his hands if he jumped high enough. The cage bars reached the ceiling as well, but it looked very dark inside. **[8].** He wanted to try and make this one quick since he had no idea when he would be at Beacon. Lunatus walk over the cage and stood there for a bit.

 **"Well then. Looks like we have a new place to go to. I wonder what more of my kind will be in this southern region."** What appeared before Lunatus was the White Demon himself. He was lying down on the ground with his paws crossed and one red eye open.

"Yeah, it seems to be that way. I'll make sure to let you out so you can see for yourself what this new area is like sometime. Also, did you really need to act all scary and intimidating with your meal?"

 **"In answer to your question, no, it wasn't necessary for me to act like that; however, those Grimm were inexperienced children who truly do not know the meaning of combat. I also like to play with my food. It adds to the thrill of battle that I am so fond of."** The White Demon turned his head to face Lunatus. **"There is something we need to address though; the man that we met, this Ozpin; I do not trust him. I could smell the blood of my ancestors on him. He is very powerful, even for me."**

Lunatus nodded as he leaned against one of the large cage bars. "I find it difficult to trust him as well. He is a very large threat to us. I know we have grown stronger over the course of my life, but I would appreciate it if you don't come out a whole lot unless it's necessary."

 **"Afraid you might find someone that I might hurt?"**

"I'm afraid for you to be known. Despite what my Dad says, I don't think the world is ready for us."

 **"This world was never be ready for us. _I_ certainly wasn't ready come back so soon – and in a child no less – and have our bond formed so quickly. I've noticed you have not been relying on me a whole lot. You have gotten stronger."**

"Are you _ever_ going to tell me about yourself?" Lunatus quipped.

 **"I will do so when I feel like it, but not right now. You have not been taught the history of Grimm yet. When that happens I will explain a few more things."** The White Demon yawned and his tail swished for a bit before settling.

"What do you mean by your history? You haven't told me much of anything for the past 12 years! I don't even think I know your name, I've just been calling you WD."

 **"You are not ready to learn our history yet for it will take up a lot of your time for me to explain and even more for you to understand without some of the basics. I do not hate humans, they are a species that has gained my interest and I hope that what they teach what little knowledge they have on my kind to you isn't just assumptions and bias."** He scratched the bridge of his nose with his paw. **"With the nickname you gave me, although I never really appreciated being called WD, I do like to be known as the White Demon. It was a fitting title those lesser Grimm gave me."** He smiled at the memory.

"You're being awfully vague today." Lunatus said with a toothy grin.

 **"And it is for good reason;however, I will tell you the name I was given when I was created." He went ahead and stretched and stood upon all fours. "My name is Ryndur. I was given this name because it would later in my original existence mean leader, loyalty, honor. It will take too long for me to explain our language, which is why I normally interact with the Grimm we encounter. It is a shame that they do not know of my name, for if it was known, they would not fight me."**

"It's cool that I have a name to call you now." Lunatus said. Ryndur stretched again.

 **"We will have to speak another time for it seems that we have arrived at the Academy."**

Lunatus nodded. "I enjoy our talks. The more I get to know you the better. See ya later, Ryndur." He began to walk away as Ryndur lay back down to sleep.

 **"Do try to stay alive, Lunatus."** Ryndur mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 **Back in reality**

Lunatus opened his eyes and he was back on the airship. His Dad was sitting next to him with his arms crossed.

"Decided to have a chit-chat before we arrive?"

"It was just a quick one."

Ozpin's airship arrived at Beacon in an exclusive docking area used only for him since he was Headmaster. The three gentlemen got off and made their way over to where initiation would take place. Lunatus put his hands in his pockets as he followed Ozpin. His Dad decided to roam the grounds while waiting for his son's eventual return. As Lunatus kept pace with the Headmaster, he had something on his mind.

"Are you going to be monitoring my progress?"

"Indeed I will. It is required for all Beacon students to have their initiation monitored." Ozpin said. Lunatus's ears flattened slightly.

 _"Looks like you won't be able to come out yet Ryndur."_ Lunatus told him.

 ** _"It's fine. Can't be causing a panic so soon."_ ** Ryndur replied.

Lunatus's ears twitched as he felt them approaching someone. Said individual was at the place for initiation and it was a woman who he assumed to be the Headmaster's assistant. She was busy looking at a device that he assumed was a Scroll. Lunatus noticed that the cliff he was at lead into a forest and he could sense the presence of many Grimm in there. He also saw some pads along the edge, probably to where he would be launched into the forest.

The woman spoke. "Is he ready for this, Sir?"

"Indeed, Glynda." The woman identified as Glynda simply nodded and asked Lunatus to stand on one of the pads. Lunatus said nothing and stood on the middle one.

Ozpin then said, "Mr. Lupus, your task is to go ahead and head to the temple which is located in the northern area. Once you get there you will find some relics. Pick one of them and come back here."

"That's all? I just go through the forest, find a relic at a temple and make it back here? This will be too easy." Lunatus said.

"If you say so. Remember you will be monitored throughout your initiation. Good luck with your landing strategy." Ozpin said as Lunatus heard a clicking sound beneath him.

 _"Oh you son of a b-"_ Lunatus's didn't get to finish his thought as he was launched into Emerald Forest.

As Lunatus flew through the air, he immediately came up with his strategy. He brought out his claws and dove towards the tree line. He found his desirable tree and used his claws to grab onto the bark. He spun down the trunk for a bit before he gained enough momentum to push himself off of the tree and grab onto a slightly lower branch. He then swung off of that one and slid down another tree to then leap off of that one and grab a lower branch to which he swung off of to place his feet on another tree to which he leaped off of and landed on the ground with a roll into a sprint. Once he thought he gave himself enough distance he slowed down and began to listen to the sounds of the forest. He surprised that there wasn't any sounds in here. His ears twitched and he turned to his side to find a Death Stalker coming through. Lunatus found this Grimm to be larger than most he as faced, but he extended his claws and made his eyes turn red.

 **"Going to use a bit of my strength this time?"** Ryndur asked.

 _"Might as well."_ Lunatus responded.

The Grimm looked at Lunatus. **What are you? You are Grimm, but also not Grimm. You are a halfling!**

 _ **"He is a part of me! You will know to fear me for I am the White Demon of The Silver Highlands!"**_

 **You may understand us, but you are not a Demon! You are a halfling! You will die!** The Death Stalker roared and charged Lunatus. Lunatus leaped towards it and swung his claws at the tail's mid-section. He was able to cut right through it and the stinger fell on top of the Death Stalker, which roared in pain.

 _ **"Good job figuring out its weakness, Lunatus."**_

 _"It was way too obvious."_ he replied. He then proceeded to jump on top of the Death Stalker to bring his fists down on it. He made the Death Stalker crash to the ground in pain.

 **What are you? Halflings can't do this!** The Death Stalker said weakly.

 _ **"I already told you, I am a part of him. Before he kills you, I will tell you my name. I am Ryndur."**_ The Death Stalker seemed to have shuddered.

 **Ryndur, Last Descendant of The Alpha?! Impossible!**

 _ **"I am real, I just have been gone for a while. Now, you will know of me in death youngling! Take it with you!"**_

Lunatus brought out a clawed aura gauntlet and slashed the Death Stalker to which it went through its armored back and died. Lunatus jumped off of the Death Stalker and watched it disintegrate.

 **The One shall know of this! He will rise again to destroy you!** were the Death Stalker's last words before it dissipated into nothing.

Lunatus returned his eyes to their green color. _"What did he mean by halfling? What or who is The One?"_

 _ **"He is a foe I thought I wouldn't have to face. He is a very powerful ancient Grimm. I will explain more in time. Right now, you need to get through this initiation."**_ Ryndur replied, but he seemed to have a hint of worry in this voice.

Lunatus sighed and proceeded to head north towards the temple. He got there in only about 11 minutes. He saw the temple was in ruins, but he saw three pedestals which he assumed held the relics. Upon reaching them he saw that they were chess pieces and there were three of them: a black bishop, a white rook, and a white knight.

 _"Which one do I pick?"_ he asked Ryndur.

 _ **"Have you already forgotten that you can read the emotions of people? Just apply it to the pieces, it will tell you what was the more recent emotions have touched it."**_

 _"But that wouldn't work since it is likely that Ozpin or Glynda set this up."_ Lunatus argued.

 _ **"Their emotions are minuscule compared to who has actually touched them. Try it out. I already have an idea as to which one you should pick, but you need to decide that for yourself."**_

 _"Alright, fine."_ Lunatus went ahead and analyzed the black bishop first. Immediately he began to growl as he felt his Grimm half getting stronger. He backed away from it. _"I see what you mean. There is no way that Ozpin or Glynda have this much negativity. I sense high traces of racism, bullying, anger, and too large of an ego."_ He then analyzed the white rook. He felt a lot calmer, but he realized something upon closer inspection. _"I sense a lot of positive emotions: happiness, comfort, a sense of belonging, and kindness. However, it is nearly overshadowed by a feeling of worthlessness, self-doubt, and a lack of confidence. I am unsure about this choice, but it holds potential."_ He then analyzed the white knight, and he felt something different about himself. _"Some of the positive emotions are the same as the rook, but there is one thing I feel a lot more that the rook did not have; family and hope. Is this the one you wanted me to pick?"_

 _ **"Took you long enough to figure it out."**_

 _"I can tell you're smirking in there."_ Lunatus said. Ryndur chuckled.

 _ **"Let's head back to the Academy."**_

 _"Right."_ Lunatus placed the white knight in his pocket and made his way back towards Beacon Cliffs.

Lunatus made his way back to the cliffs with no trouble at all. He made it to the top where he was greeted by Ozpin.

"Looks like you made it back alive and I see you chose the white knight piece. Follow me to receive your Scroll and uniform and after that I will introduce you to your teammates." Ozpin said as he began to walk away.

Lunatus grimaced. _"I have to wear a uniform? This is going to sssssssuuuuuuucccccccckkkk."_

 ** _"You're just going to have to deal with it. We are in society now, so we are going to have to follow most of the rules."_ **Ryndur chimed in.

 _"I think I am going to enjoy what you mean by most."_ Lunatus replied.

 **Ozpin's Office**

The first thing that Lunatus noticed about the Headmaster's office were all of the gears in the ceiling, suggesting that this room was beneath a clock. Ozpin reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a device that Lunatus guessed was his Scroll. His assistant Glynda came in carrying a bag of some kind to which Lunatus saw was his uniform. The uniform was a black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Lunatus really didn't like the colors of the uniform.

"Sir, is it possible I can get this in a different color? I would prefer it to be a whitish-gray with lined with red. Can you also make the vest a dark red and the shirt gray? Or better yet, can I just _not_ wear the uniform?" Lunatus asked.

Glynda spoke up. "Mr. Lupus you are going to need to wear this since Beacon's dress code is-"

"Not something we really need to uphold." Ozpin interjected. Glynda was surprised at this. Ozpin continued. "I do not mind if Mr. Lupus wears what he has. Provided he has multiple sets that fit his style, he does not have to wear the uniform. If we can allow our students to customize their uniform, then they don't need to wear it. In fact, there are many times I have seen students in more casual attire than what we have here. It is perfectly fine as it is."

Glynda didn't seem too pleased with this and Lunatus could tell from her emotions she was giving off. "If you say so, Sir." She looked at Lunatus. "I will see you in class later on Mr. Lupus. Do not be late." Lunatus simply nodded and Glynda left the office.

"She can be strict at points, but she means well." Ozpin said as if to no one. "Now then, here is your Scroll. Use it to contact us with anything you need at all. Now before I ask you something, I need to tell you that despite the fact you are on an existing team as a fifth member, the team name will remain the same however you will still go on missions with them and take the same classes." Lunatus nodded. Ozpin took a sip from his mug,"I would like to clarify a few things with you, Mr. Lupus."

"What is it Sir?" Lunatus asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It is about your other half. How long can you go without transforming?"

Lunatus leaned against the wall. "It depends on what is around me. Like most Grimm, I am drawn to emotions. The more negative it is, the more likelihood of me to transform. I also have a higher chance of transforming during a full moon because it is when Grimm, especially Beowolves, are at their most powerful. The opposite is true for new moons. I have a less likelihood of transforming during a new moon as well as if there is a large amount of positive emotions. In order to best ensure the safety of your students, I will have to leave Beacon on the days where it will be a full moon. It is too risky for me to stay on-campus during that time. I will need to be gone for that entire night before it is safe for me to return. Since I have a larger likelihood of transforming during a full moon, it would be best if I was taken to an area outside of the kingdoms or at least in an area with high amounts of Grimm for me to feed on. As far as when I need to feed it can be at any time I choose, but to gain the maximum benefit it should be every couple of weeks while fully transformed."

"You said you feed on Grimm. What does that do for you?"

"It is what helps keep my other half under control and satisfied. Depending on the size of the Grimm and how many I eat while transformed, the next time I need to feed could range from weeks to months. If I am fully transformed, the only way I know of how I can revert back to my human form is when I have eaten at least one Grimm. I can still eat normal food, but it doesn't gain a whole lot of benefit from it as much as eating Grimm.

"Is there any way we can tell when you are going to fully transform?"

"My tail bristles up and it will feel a lot colder all of a sudden. It doesn't take too long for the transformation to complete, but if I am not far away from people by that point they _will_ be in danger."

Ozpin nodded. "That is all the questions I have for now. Thank you for answering Mr. Lupus." Ozpin got up from his desk. "Now then, how about we go meet your teammates." Lunatus followed the Headmaster down to where he will meet the people he would be with for the next four years.

As Lunatus walked the halls he felt slightly irritated since he was getting weird looks from some of the students he passed by. He heard some of them say things such as "Who's the freak they let in?" "How does his hair spike up like that and why is it white?" "Why does this guy like white and red so much?" "Great, another Faunus." It was starting to get on his nerves.

 _ **"You need to be at ease. They just don't know what they are dealing with."**_ Ryndur said with his own bit of irritation evident in his voice.

 _"Let's just hope my teammates don't feel the same way as some of the people here."_ Lunatus replied.

He found out that as he got closer to the dorms, he felt some of the emotions he found during his initiation although they were much stronger than he initially thought. His ears began to twitch as he heard what sounded like some girls shouting at one another. Lunatus was slightly worried.

 _"This better not be what I think it is."_ he thought, but his fears seemed to be realized as Ozpin stopped in front of the door where Lunatus heard the shouting and it was louder up close. There was a sign above the door that said RWBY on it. 'I guess this is my team.' Ozpin knocked on the door and it became quiet inside. The door opened to reveal a young silver-eyed girl with black hair tinted red wearing what Lunatus guessed to be Beacon's uniform for females; however, there was a red cloak attached to the uniform which is the reason why Ozpin said Beacon's uniforms can be customized.

The girl said with a slightly puzzled expression, "Headmaster Ozpin! What are you doing here?" She looked at Lunatus and was even more confused. "Who is this?" At this the other people in the dorm appeared in Lunatus's vision and he saw that they were girls: One had white hair with light-blue eyes that reminded him of ice as he could feel her emotions gave him a feeling of being back home and it could possibly be her personality, but he also felt a small case of loneliness; another was a raven-haired girl with amber eyes and a bow on top of her head to which Lunatus could see she was like a cat and is most definitely a "Faunus" as he has been called on his way here. She was holding a book in her hands and her emotions were bored, quiet, but oddly intrigued as she looked at him. The last girl was the tallest out of the four and she had yellow, almost golden hair that was really long as well as lilac eyes. Her emotions were ones of carefree in nature, confidence, and curiosity. All of them were wearing their uniforms.

Ozpin smiled at the red-haired girl. "This is Lunatus Lupus and he is your new teammate." At this all of the girls looked from Ozpin to Lunatus and then back at Ozpin.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted to which Lunatus winced and lowered his ears.

The white-haired girl said, "But Sir, he is a boy! We can't really have him in here!"

The raven-haired girl replied, "Weiss, team JNPR has boys and girls in their dorms and they are fine with it."

"Yeah, give him a chance. He is out new teammate after all!" the yellowed one said.

The girl, now known as Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. Lunatus thought _"I'm really not going to like her a whole lot."_

Ozpin said, "He has completed his initiation and has chosen to be a part of your team. He is your teammate and you will help him with his classes and work together on assignments. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties." and with that the Headmaster was gone.

Lunatus stood there in the middle of the hallway not really sure as to what to do. Before he could get a word out, he was pulled into the room by the red and yellow-haired girls. Upon further inspection of the dorm, Lunatus saw that the beds were stacked to be like bunks, but one was held up by a stack of books while the other was tied to the ceiling. 'Those don't look very stable. I've slept in better conditions than this.'

The red-haired girl spoke first although a little bit excited. "I'm Ruby, the team leader and you've already met Weiss."

Weiss still looked irritated at Lunatus.

The raven-haired girl spoke up. "Blake." She returned to her book.

"And I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" The yellow-haired girl now known as Yang said as she put her hand out.

 _"She is sisters with Ruby? They look nothing alike."_ Lunatus thought. He saw Yang's extended hand chuckled. "I'm not shaking your hand."

Yang looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I can read the emotions of people and you are just screaming over-protective-sister. You are hoping that I will shake your hand so you can attempt to crush it and threaten me to stay away from Ruby most likely adding a threat of being carcerated."

Yang was dumbfounded and she pulled back her hand. "You read me like one of Blakey's books." to which Blake rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going to sleep? Don't think I'll let a mutt like you share a bed with me!" Weiss asked. The rest of the girls glared at her while Lunatus got angry but acted calmly.

"For the record, Ice _Bitch_ , I will be sleeping on the floor. It'll be better than having to force any of you to share your beds."

"How dare you! Do you even know who you are speaking to?"

"Like that matters to me."

"I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and you will treat me with respect!"

Lunatus leaned against a wall. "Never heard of it. Don't care. Now can we please get to class?"

"How have you never heard of the SDC? I bet you've been living under a rock!" Weiss said with bitterness. Lunatus could sense that Blake was getting irritated with Weiss.

Lunatus responded, "More like living in isolation in The Silver Highlands. And for the record, your icy persona doesn't bother me when I've been surviving in Remnant's tallest icebox for 17 years. Any avalanche you cause will just melt in my presence. You may be seen as a tower of ice in the eyes of some, but I am an iceberg carving the landscape compared to your cold exterior." Yang busted out laughing. Ruby was doing her best to suppress a giggle. Blake smirked. Weiss couldn't even form words. Lunatus took this as an opportunity to continue, "Looks like Ice Queen's tongue is all frozen up." Yang was now on the ground clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Ruby couldn't contain it any longer and began laughing as well. Blake was silent, but Lunatus could tell she was enjoying this. Weiss turned red with anger and stormed off.

Yang, having calmed down, said "Wow. Those were some really _punny_ puns you pulled there Wolfie." Ruby groaned at Yang's terrible joke. Lunatus looked at Yang.

"Wolfie? Really? That's my nickname now?"

"Yep, and you're gonna like it!" Yang said with a big grin on her face.

Ruby then got right up in Lunatus's face, much to his surprise at her sudden appearance he fell down on the ground with a yelp. Ruby looked concerned before asking Lunatus some questions "OhmygoshI'msorry!Areyouokay?Whatareyourweaponslike?whatdoyoumeanyougrewupinTheSilverHighlands?CanIsctatchyourears?"

Lunatus stared at the girl in front of him. He stood up and dusted himself off before replying. "It's alright; I'm okay; You can see them later; I'll explain later; and No you cannot."

Ruby pouted, which was adorable to Lunatus. "Come on! Just once, plllllleeeeasasse?" She used her puppy dog eyes on Lunatus.

Lunatus stared at Ruby again before sighing in defeat. "You can scratch them, but it has to be _during_ lunch." Ruby eyes brightened and she was gone in a flurry of rose petals. Lunatus shook his head. "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much." Yang replied. "Come on you two, we have classes to go to." Blake put her book away before leaving as well. Lunatus and Yang were the last ones to leave before the door across the hall opened to reveal more students wearing uniforms. Lunatus presumed this was the team known as JNPR that Blake mentioned earlier. They consisted of a tall blond-haired boy with blue eyes, and Lunatus could sense that this was the person who held all of negative emotions he felt during initiation.

 _ **"I don't believe what I am seeing! This is the next person in the lineage?"** _ Lunatus jumped at Ryndur's sudden vocals.

 _"Do not scare me like that! And what do you mean by lineage? Whose specifically are you talking about?"_ Lunatus asked.

 ** _"I'll explain later."_  
**

 _"Of course you will."_ Lunatus muttered.

Ending his quick chat with Ryndur, he looked at the remaining members of team JNPR. Besides the blond, there was a girl with emerald eyes and red-hair. Her emotions consisted of loyalty, compassion, a high amount of confidence, but also sensed a need for belonging. There was another girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes and her emotions were energetic, bubbly, and cheerful. The last member was a boy with long black hair with a single magenta streak in it as well as having magenta colored eyes. Lunatus couldn't really sense a lot of emotion out of him, but he was able to sense a self-control and calmness.

"HeyRen!Whoishe?whyishewithRWBY?whyishishairwhite?whatswithhisscarandhisface?doeshelikepancakes?canIscratchhisearsandtouchhistail?" The orange-haired girl asked so many questions that Lunatus almost had trouble following.

The magenta-eyed male known as Ren answered, "Nora, I don't know who he is or much about him, I'm sure he likes pancakes, and I don't think you'll be able to touch his ears or tail."

The girl known as Nora pouted, but immediately turned to Lunatus "ButcanIdosoanyway?"

Lunatus looked Nora and chuckled. "To answer your questions Nora: My name is Lunatus Lupus; I have been assigned to team RWBY by the Headmaster as a fifth member; my hair has been white since I was born, the scar on my eye is a battle-scar and the markings on my face were there when I was born, so I can't explain them to you; I think pancakes are delicious; and you can touch them during lunch." At this Nora squealed with glee.

The red-haired girl looked at Lunatus, "Well I am Pyrrha Nikos." she said warmly.

The blond added in, "And I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

Lunatus quirked an eyebrow, "Do they?"

"They will, at least I hope they will." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head. Lunatus sensed that Pyrrha showed some affection towards Jaune.

Jaune also added, "Also I am team leader. I know, shocking."

 _ **"Not in the slightest. He has much potential, although I see it will be difficult."**_ Ryndur said.

 _"Dammit! How many times have I told you not to do that! And stop speaking in riddles!"_ Lunatus said angrily. Ryndur just chuckled.

Yang spoke up. "Well then, now that introductions are out of the way, we should probably head to class now; since it kinda starts in three minutes." At this the group of teens bolted towards their first class, with Lunatus in the lead since he could tell where he needed to go thanks to the rose petals left by Ruby, and all Lunatus could think of was how much more interesting and complicated his life has now become.

 _"Welcome to Beacon."_ He thought.

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1]** **A name created from a generator**

 **[2]** **Like the necklace Itachi wears, but make it red**

 **[3]** **Like Naruto, but a bit thicker**

 **[4]** **The name is Latin. His first name is a combination of the words Luna and natus – respectively meaning moon and born – to try and create a single word to mean moon-born/moonborn; and his last name is lupus – meaning wolf.**

 **[5]** **I did a bit of research on werewolves and in some cultures people could become a werewolf when sleeping under a full moon and a wolf howls at it or if someone is born during a new moon (so basically what I _just_ said). I figured this would be different as usually the common method is someone is bitten by a werewolf. Another interesting thing that I kinda knew is that lycanthropy, which was originally defined as man fully transforming into a wolf, can be defined as a transformation into any animal. Depending on the area/culture, the "werewolf" could be half bear, half tiger, or even leopard.**

 **[6]** **[I feel like that was one long character bio...**

 **[7]** **Latin for noble strength**

 **[8]** **If you want an idea as to where exactly he is, it is basically an area like Kurama's cage in Naruto.**

* * *

 **And Chapter 1 is done. I hope that this one is interesting somewhat. I came up with Ryndur's name on a name generator. I have no idea if there even is a Grimm language, but I plan to elaborate more on Ryndur and his past in future Chapters – despite how I left a lot of his backstory out – as well as explain his history with Lunatus.**

 **Now to try and clear up some possible confusion:**

 **When Lunatus and Ryndur are talking and Lunatus hasn't transformed it means that they are speaking telepathically (unless Lunatus travels to his inner sanctum); it is basically how in Naruto Shippuden the jinchūriki can speak with their respective Tailed Beasts. The same goes for when Ryndur is speaking with other Grimm and Lunatus hasn't transformed being through telepathy. Since the Grimm language is unknown, I made it so it is "translated" so-to-speak. The Grimm and Ryndur only "speak" when Ryndur is outside which means that Lunatus has fully transformed. Ryndur can join in on Lunatus's thoughts at anytime he wishes, although he mostly prefers to sleep.**

 **Lunatus is in fact part Grimm and _not_ a Faunus. I will explain in greater detail how this came to be in future Chapters.**

 **Lunatus's Grimm side is Ryndur. Without trying to spoil things too much, Ryndur is trying to get out every so often and despite how I have his relationship with Lunatus being, his presence poses a problem for Lunatus. There will be an explanation as to why Ryndur acts the way he does while inside Lunatus compared to when he is outside.**

 **If you want an idea as to how Lunatus and Ryndur's relationship is, think of how Killer Bee and Gyūki are and mix it with how Naruto and Kurama are during the Fourth Shinobi World War in Naruto Shippuden and that should give you an idea.**

 **And that should hopefully clear a few things up.**

 **I don't have an idea for pairings or if I am even going to have them in this one. I will try to decide that later down the line.**

 **Speaking of which, don't forget to Review.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness and I will see you in Chapter 2.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Classes, Old Rivals, and Other Things

**Chapter 2: Classes, Old Rivals, and Other Things**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. Any other franchises mentioned I do not own. I own nothing but the OC.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with Chapter 2! I still feel like I'm a bit new at writing, but I appreciate all the follows and favorites for this story as well as The Hunter from Earth. It really means a whole lot to me.**

 **So I was thinking about some fighting styles for both Lunatus in his normal form and his not fully transformed states and one for when Ryndur is fighting. The funny thing is I was on ScrewAttack's website because I was bored and they had a countdown about the top ten lycantropes in gaming; and two of the entries were Darkstalker's Jon Talbain and Killer Instinct's Sabrewulf. I looked at gameplay footage of both of these character's fighting styles, and I think it will fit. Lunatus gets Jon Talbain's fighting style (If you want specifics, Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade Darkstalkers: Resurrection) and Ryndur gets Sabrewulf's (Specifically the 2013 Xbox One reboot).**

 **Also, I watched RTX's RWBY Panel. Watch it on YouTube if you haven't already (It is called RTX2015 Hilton Austin Grand)!**

 **Let's begin the next Chapter!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

*…* Actions within dialogue

 _Emphasis_

 **Grimm/"The White Demon" speaking (translated)**

 ** _"The White Demon"_ mindspeaking**

 _ **Grimm/'The White Demon'**_ **thought**

 **[#] Author's Comment which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

Lunatus made it to class and stopped when he entered the room; however, he crashed to the ground when Yang and team JNPR ran into him causing them to pile up on top of him. Ruby giggled, Weiss face-palmed, and Blake was reading. Lunatus tried to move, but couldn't and winced as some pain hit his tail.

"Could you guys please get off me? You're kinda crushing my tail." he asked as he blew some hair from his face.

"Sorry about that Wolfie."Yang said with a grin to which Lunatus sighed. She and JNPR got up and dusted themselves off. It was then the Professor spoke up.

"Miss. Xiao Long! You should do better to be on-time like the rest of your team. And JNPR, you need to be here as well! I can't have my students be late to miss one of my many exhilarating tales!" The voice who spoke was a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties, wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boot which looked like cavalry boots. He looked slightly overweight and his hair and mustache were gray in color. Ryndur erupted into a fit of laughter to which Lunatus jumped again.

 _ **"Is that really him?! *laughs hysterically* I can't believe my eyes! He's gotten fat in his age! *Continues to laugh*"**_

 _"What's so funny about this guy? Do you two have a history or something?"_ Lunatus asked. Ryndur was still laughing. _"Whatever, I'm sure you'll tell me later once you've calmed down."_

"Sorry Professor, I'll try to better next time." Yang said but Lunatus could flat-out tell she was lying as her emotions had awkwardness around the Professor. She and team JNPR went to their seats while Lunatus just stood there awkwardly since he couldn't find any seats. Before he could move the man greeted him.

"Young man! You must be new! I am Professor Port, Grimm Studies expert and an even better Huntsman." He brought out his hand and Lunatus hesitantly shook it.

"Lunatus Lupus, Sir."

"You have a strong grip. It reminds me of my youth. If you believe yourself to be a true Huntsman, let's put that strength to the test!"

"Do I have to? I got into Beacon and passed initiation. Isn't that enough proof?"

"Not quite my boy! Although you may have gotten into Beacon, you remind me of an old rival of mine. I for one would like to see what someone like you is capable of! Please go and fetch your weapons." Lunatus smirked.

"I don't have a weapon, Sir." At this some of the class seemed interested as to why he had no weapon, especially Ruby.

"Then how do you propose to fight?" Professor Port inquired.

"With the two most lethal weapons I possess." Lunatus answered as he showed his fists. "Plus, these." He extended his claws and looked at Port with a fierce glare. Yang perked up at the mention that Lunatus uses his fists. Blake placed her book down to watch. Weiss crossed her arms.

Port laughed. "Such a bold claim! I like it! Now turn around and face your opponent." Lunatus turned around and was surprised to see a cage there.

 _"When did that get here? And how come I didn't sense it earlier? Whatever!"_ Lunatus shook his head and got into a battle stance. The cage opened to reveal a boar-like creature. Although small, it had four eyes, multiple bone plates along its back, and curved tusks.

 _ **"Boarbatusk. They mostly charge head-on, but can also spin on its spine. You can try to kill it from above, but its back is heavily armored. The underside is its weakness since there is no armor there. They are also intelligent."**_

 _"Thanks for the tips."_

The Boarbatusk charged Lunatus, who went ahead and dodged out of the way and the Grimm skidded to a stop before turning to face him. It started to spin as Lunatus got into a stance. He extended his claws and tried to hit the Grimm from above, but at the last moment decided to jump in the air to not damage his hand with the tusks.

"Hang in there Lunatus! You can do this!" Ruby called out.

"Come on Wolfie, show it who's boss!" Yang added.

Lunatus had to think of something. He came up with it as the Boarbatusk began to start spinning again before charging. Lunatus stood his ground and put his hands out in front of him as if to stop the attack. When the Boarbatusk came in contact with him, Lunatus slid along the floor, but his feet didn't give way as he tried to stop the forward momentum of the Boarbatusk. At this the class was shocked that he could pull off something like that. Lunatus groaned as he stomped his foot down and was able to grab the Boarbatusk by its tusks. The Grimm was squealing in rage as it tried to break free from Lunatus's grip by thrashing to and fro. Lunatus then used one of his hands to grab the other side of the Boarbatusk and then flipped it over onto its back. He then lifted the Grimm over his head and brought its back down over his knee.

 _CRACK_

There would later be stories from students and even some professors across Beacon talking about having an unknown reason to sit up straight in class while others who were relaxing would all of a sudden rub their spines as if they were worried about something. Some would even start looking behind themselves every so often as if they are afraid of something. In Professor Port's class, it would be how a student was able to break the back of a _Boarbatusk_ while not wearing any armor, and how wary they would be of said student **[1]**. The classroom itself was dead silent. Many of them were in a state of shock. Some sat up straight in their seats while some were rubbing their backs. Both teams RWBY and JNPR were silent with their jaws hanging open. Lunatus pushed the dead Grimm off of his knee as he looked around the classroom. He sensed varying emotions from all of the students. Some were fear, shock, awe, and disbelief. All of these emotions made Lunatus blushed in embarrassment as he scratched the spikes in his hair thinking that he might have overdid it.

 _ **"You think you might have overdid it? I think you overdid it! You really have gotten strong to break a Boarbatusk's back."**_

 _"You're really not helping Ryndur!"_

 _ **"You still did a great job. I honestly didn't think you had the strength to pull something like that off."**_

 _"I hope I didn't scare too many people._ " Lunatus looked at Professor Port to see his reaction, and the man began to have a hearty laugh, much to everyone's surprise since it doesn't seem like something so painfully brutal could be laughed about.

"My word! It has been quite a long time since I have seen such amazing strength! You truly have the strength to combat even the greatest of foes! Excellent work!" Port praised.

Lunatus had a small smile as he went ahead and found an open seat that was next to Blake. Lunatus sat in silence as Port began his lecture. It was a story about his youth and fighting some Grimm. Lunatus noticed that most of the students were either barely paying attention or were asleep. He could tell that a lot of the students were bored out of their minds. Lunatus leaned in his chair with his hands behind his head.

 _"Is this guy for real? I don't even think what he is saying is even true."_

 _ **"Believe me, although mostly exaggerated, he is telling the truth. He and I used to be rivals in fact."**_ Ryndur said.

 _"How can you and him be rivals?"_

 _ **"I have been around for a long time. I was a part of the Great War between humanity and Grimm. It was in his youth that we had multiple encounters. I remember the first time I was going to face him. He had already slain at least 50 of my kin single-handily,"**_ Lunatus eyes widened at this. _**"I went to face him, and I nearly died because of it. His strength was unlike anything I have faced. I was able to escape because he was needed elsewhere, but he looked at me one last time and told me that he will come back and face me again. Even though he didn't think I would understand, I knew that he would be back. It was then I gave him the title Vunbaknir, Army of One. It would be many years after the Great War that we would have our rematches. I won some of them, but because I admired his strength and the thrill of battle, I would let him go so we could fight another day. He would do the same for the times he won our battles. If he were to see me when I am out and about, there is no doubt in my mind he will challenge me. He is a bit like me. He has honor. I do not know what his other feats were like, but do not underestimate this man."**_

 _"Noted."_ Lunatus replied. The bell rang later on and the students got up to head over to their next class. Lunatus got up from his seat and he could feel the stares from some of the students as they hastily tried to leave. Teams RWBY and JNPR began to leave when Lunatus noticed the Y of RWBY wasn't with them. Lunatus sighed and he turned around to see that Yang was still asleep, her golden mane covering her face. Lunatus shook his head and decided to wake her up by shaking her shoulder. He ignored RWB and JNPR's warning emotions as he shook the blond's shoulder. It was then a fist came flying at Lunatus, and it was only because of years of training he was able to react to it. He caught the punch in his hands and he could feel the impact behind it. Yang slowly got up and saw that her punch was blocked, much to her surprise. She saw that it was Lunatus who had caught her punch. RWB and JNPR were once again surprised at Lunatus's strength and reaction time.

Yang spoke. "I'm impressed Wolfie, you are the first person to block one of my waking up punches."

"Is this how you normally wake up from a nap?" Lunatus asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Normally no one wakes me up from my naps without getting punched. Plus you almost touched my hair, which isn't a good thing to do." Lunatus let go of her hand. Yang got really close to Lunatus and stared into his eyes. Lunatus was nervous from their sudden closeness. He noticed she smelled like a flower. Yang smirked. "You and I are going to have to spar sometime. I really want to know what kind of strength you have." She winked at him before walking away putting an extra sway in her hips. Lunatus was confused as to what just happened. Blake looked at her partner and rolled her eyes. Lunatus put his hands in his pockets and followed his team to their next class.

As Lunatus walked into his next class, he paused mid-step as he felt a presence he did not like. He looked around for the source and discovered it was coming from a tall boy wearing armor with a bird on the chest plate. The boy looked at him and grunted in disgust.

 _"I felt his emotions during initiation. He was one of the negative emotions I felt from the black bishop piece. He will be a problem."_ Lunatus thought.

Lunatus was about to find a spot, but he was interrupted once again by the Professor. He was a lot taller then him, most likely at 6'7 with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire was disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. He was also carrying a thermos in his hand which smelled like coffee.

"Why hello there young man! I see you are new to my class! I will be your instructor on all things historical and ancient. I am _Doctor_ Oobleck." The Professor seemed to be able to talk just as fast as Ruby or Nora.

 _"What is wrong with all of these Professors here?"_ Lunatus thought to himself.

"Now then, I would like to ask you a question." The Professor asked.

"What would that be Prof- I mean Dr. Oobleck?" Lunatus asked.

"What can you tell me of the Battle of Fort Castle?"

Lunatus had a puzzled expression on his face as he thought about it. "I can't really say I know much about it, Sir."

"I don't quite follow. You are a Faunus, correct?"

Lunatus hesitated for a split second before answering, "I am, Sir. But I grew up in isolation all of my life. I didn't bother myself with learning much about history." Lunatus sensed some of the Faunus in the class looked at him with shock as to how he doesn't know about the Human-Faunus War.

Oobleck shook his head. "That is alright. However! I will be doing my best to teach you what I can." He seemed to have glided across the room as if he was searching for something. Lunatus was impressed that this man could move like this. Oobleck glided back to Lunatus. "I do have one more question, if it is alright for me to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Would you mind telling me where you grew up exactly?"

Lunatus ears perked up. "I grew up in The Silver Highlands, where I trained with my Dad and kept the Grimm at bay." At this Oobleck was silent.

"You mean to tell me you grew up in one of the most dangerous Grimm infested areas as well as one of the coldest locations in all of Remnant?" Lunatus nodded while scratching his spikes. "For how long?"

"For all my life. 17 years."

"Simply marvelous! To think that humanity is able to live in such a harsh environment. Tell me, what kinds of things did you experience there? What were the Grimm like?"

"Not a whole lot. It was always cold, but my body has adapted to it. At least three times a week there was a snow-storm. There were times where food became scarce, so hunting became a hobby for me. As far as the Grimm are concerned. They are a bit different than what I have experienced here. Instead of the Grimm being black in color, they are white. They are also much more ferocious and are tougher to kill due to a lot of them having think hide. In comparison to what I have fought here, the ones that are in The Silver Highlands are Beowolves and Ursai, being Arctic and Polar respectively. The Silver Highlands also holds Mastodons, but I haven't encountered them as much, but I do see them pass by every-now-and-then. They seem to be docile in nature, but I am not too sure about that."

"Amazing! You are going to have to tell me more about this at a later time. For now, I must educate you! Please find yourself a seat, Mr?"

"Lupus." Lunatus replied as he looked around to see where he could find a seat. He was able to find one next to Jaune, who at the moment seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts. Lunatus could sense his emotions were failure, worthlessness, and self-doubt. _"I'm going to have to have a talk with him. Something is clearly eating him."_ Lunatus noticed that Blake wasn't reading one of her books. _"She must find this class to be of interest to her. Makes sense since this concerns Faunus."_

Oobleck began speaking. "Now then, since Mr. Lupus was unfortunately unable to provide an answer, can someone tell me the significance the Faunus had over General Lagune at the Battle of Fort Castle?"

The boy with the bird emblem spoke, "Well I know it's easier to train an animal than a solider." The Faunus in the room glared at him.

"So you're saying that the Faunus make better fighters? I never knew you had a heart." Lunatus said with a smirk.

The boy began to get up from his seat. "You want to start something mutt?"

"Wow, such an original insult." Lunatus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, return to your seat!" Oobleck said with a surprising amount of authority. The boy sat down back into his seat. "You are not the most open-minded of individuals are you Mr. Winchester?" Oobleck said with disappointment.

Lunatus decided to wake Jaune.

Jaune was woken with a startle. Oobleck saw this and went up in Jaune's face.

"Ah Mr. Arc! Finally contributing something for once. Now then, what is the correct answer?"

Jaune had a look of confusion on his face. Lunatus crossed his arms and leaned back while eyeing Jaune to see what his answer was. Pyrrha was making a motion with her eyes to which Lunatus guessed was night-vision and he hoped Jaune would get her intended meaning, but he had his doubts of the blond knight.

Jaune answered with, "Binoculars!" The Winchester kid was laughing, while Pyrrha sighed. Weiss had a look of disapproval. Lunatus face-palmed.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't correct. Will someone else answer?"

Pyrrha answered, "Night-vision."

"Correct, Miss. Nikos! Would anyone else like to elaborate on this?"

Blake answered. "General Lagune thought he would be able to launch a surprise attack on the Faunus at night, not realizing that they had excellent sight at night, and was captured after his army was swiftly defeated."

"Excellent work, Miss. Belladonna!" Oobleck said with pride. He looked to the rest of the class. "You all would do best to remember the past so we can learn from it and not have a crisis like this happen again." The bell rang. "Mr. Arc, Winchester, and Lupus, the three of you will see me for additional readings; the rest of you may leave."

Lunatus slightly groaned in annoyance. 'I suppose I deserve that for disrupting.'

The rest of team JNPR and RWBY told Jaune and Lunatus that they will see them at lunch. Lunatus nodded as they began to leave.

Lunatus was told he would have to finish the books Oobleck assigned him by the end of the week. It wasn't too hard since he enjoyed reading, so at least it would give him something to do in his spar time. He and Jaune walked together in silence toward the lunch room. Lunatus didn't really know Jaune all that much, but since he had a purpose according to Ryndur, he obviously has a reason to be here. _"I got to figure out what's eating him."_ He then felt his spine shiver as he just remembered something. _"I made the promises to Ruby and Nora, crap."_

As the two got their food and took their seats, with Lunatus sitting next to Ruby, Nora was telling some kind of story she had in a dream and Ren was correcting her at every point. Yang was listening intently, and Blake was reading as usual. Ruby noticed that Lunatus was sitting next to her and her eyes lit up.

"You're here! Now you have to hold your promise!" The rest of the group looked at Ruby and then at Lunatus. Yang remembered what the promise was and looked at Lunatus with a hint of curiosity as to how he would react. Nora remembered it as well and was waiting for her turn.

Lunatus sighed and leaned down so his ears were near Ruby. She went ahead and began to scratch his ears. Lunatus tail began to wag as the sensation he felt _really_ good. The rest of the group began to giggle as Lunatus's foot started to twitch as well. When Ruby stopped it took Lunatus a couple of seconds to register that she has stopped and he blushed in embarrassment at his reaction to the scratching. "So, how did they feel?"

"They felt really soft." Ruby said. Lunatus slightly blushed. "Can I feel your tail too?"

"Sorry Rubes, Nora asked me first." Ruby pouted as Lunatus went over to JNPR's side of the table and had Nora scratch his ears. It had the same effect as it did with Ruby, which got a few laughs out of everybody. Lunatus brought his tail to his waist. "Now, please be careful. It's sensitive." Nora nodded as she slowly brought her hand out and began to stroke his tail.

"Your tail is really soft as well. How do you keep it that way?" Yang was curious as well.

"It honestly doesn't take a whole lot of care, I just brush it." Lunatus said sheepishly as if to hide some emotions. When Nora was done, Lunatus let out a breath he was holding and went back to his spot to continue eating his meal. _"Note to self. No one can touch my tail."_ he thought as Ryndur was howling with laughter.

Yang spoke up. "Sooo, how about your fight with that Boarbatusk? That was something."

"Yeah! That was so cool the you broke its back. Although I think it was a _little_ bit overkill, you got the job done." Ruby added.

"You must have some strength to break a Boarbatusk's back." Ren said. "I'm curious; what is your fighting style?"

"It's a variation of Jeet Kun Do **[2]**. It took me awhile to get good at it."

Weiss mumbled to herself. "You just seem like a brute to me to me."

"Weiss, you shouldn't be so quick to judge others." Lunatus said while not looking a Weiss. She was surprised that he heard her since she thought she said it so quietly that not even a Faunus could hear it. "Everyone has their own fighting style; although most can be considered superior to others, they all have their own strengths and weaknesses. I may have used a lot of strength but I can assure you when I seriously fight, I am a force to be reckoned with. There's a reason why I was able to survive in The Silver Highlands all my life."

"That remains to be seen." Weiss replied with a tone that meant to end the conversation. Lunatus chuckled. He noticed Jaune was playing with his food and not really eating.

"Alright dude, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Jaune said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" Jaune asked as he was suddenly on the defensive.

Ruby answered with a bit of concern, "You just seem, not okay."

"It's Cardin isn't it?" Pyrrha said with a grimace.

 _"So that's his name."_ Lunatus thought.

"Aw Cardin? psh. He doesn't bother me."

"He bothers everyone." Blake said.

"He's a bully." Pyrrha said.

"He's an asshole." Lunatus added.

"Guys, he doesn't bully me that much." Jaune said. Lunatus saw through his lie. Everyone gave some examples as to how Jaune has been bullied by Cardin, with the most bizarre one for Lunatus was when Cardin shoved Jaune into a locker and have it fly off somewhere.

"I didn't land _that far_ from the school. Guys relax, I'm fine really." Jaune said with a sheepish grin.

Pyrrha placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "If you need help with anything you can tell us. We're your friends." At this everyone with the exception of Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I don't need any help, I'm fine." Jaune said as he got up to leave. Pyrrha had a concerned expression while Lunatus crossed his arms as he watched the blond leave. His ears twitched as he heard someone yelp with pain. Lunatus began to growl as he felt Cardin's presence. He turned around and saw the Cardin and the rest of his team was bullying a rabbit Faunus by pulling on her ears. RWBY and NPR looked at Cardin with disgust at what Cardin was doing. Blake especially was aggravated by this. Lunatus got up from his seat and went over to Cardin with clenched fists.

"HEY!" Lunatus shouted.

Cardin looked at Lunatus and sneered. "Looks like the mutt has come to help his animal freak friend. They stick together that's for sure."

"Let her go." Lunatus said as he got in Cardin's face. Cardin didn't budge.

"What's a freak like you going to do?" Cardin's team got up behind him. What happened next was a blur. There were some impacts and what the rest of Cardin's team crashed into various parts of the room. Cardin then felt his hand being crushed and he yelled in pain, but he didn't get to yell for long as he was kicked into a nearby table. Lunatus had a look of pure fury in his eyes. Their once green color was now replaced with a dark red.

" _Leave.  Her. Alone._" Lunatus said with a hint of malice. Cardin got up and was about to strike Lunatus, but a voice called out.

"Mr. Winchester! Mr. Lupus! Stop this at once!" The voice belonged to Miss. Goodwitch. Lunatus calmed down while Cardin crossed his arms. "If the two of you wish to fight, you can settle it in class." She went ahead and walked away with Cardin following her.

Lunatus sighed and went over to the girl. She could tell from her scent that she was in Oobleck's class. She was whimpering and holding her ears. Lunatus knelt down to her level.

"Are you alright? You are not too hurt?"

She looked up at him. "I-I'm fine. Thanks." Lunatus had a small smile.

"You were in Oobleck's class. I'm Lunatus Lupus." He brought his hand out.

"Velvet Scarlatina, I'm a second-year student."

"Does this happen often? Where's your team?"

Velvet's ears drooped. "They have different classes than me, so I'm usually by myself."

"If you are looking for a place to sit, you can hang out with my teammates.

Velvet looked up at Lunatus, and he noticed that she had pretty eyes. She said, "I would like that, thanks."

"No problem." There was an awkward silence between the two. "I should probably get to class." Lunatus said. He waved to Velvet and he left.

 **Combat class**

Lunatus walked in and saw that Cardin had just finished a match with Jaune, the latter losing and on the ground.

"Mr. Arc's aura has reached the red zone, Mr. Winchester is the winner." Cardin smirked while Jaune looked defeated. "Mr. Arc, you would do best to check your aura meter and not be on the offensive so much." Jaune slowly walked back to his seat and Lunatus sat down next to him. "Now then, I see that Mr. Lupus has decided to join us, so you will be having two fights. Your first match would be against Mr. Winchester after a few more matches, then you will fight Mr. Lie." Lunatus simply nodded. "Now, next match..."

Lunatus wasn't really paying any attention, he kept focusing on Jaune and his distraught emotions. Lunatus will do what he can to go ahead and fix whatever was wrong with the blond knight. It wasn't long before his match with Cardin was called. He got up from his spot and walked over to the stage with a relaxed position. Cardin walked onto the stage with a swagger in his step. He hefted his mace over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face.

"If you think a freak like you can beat me then you're sadly mistaken. You are outclassed. How someone like you got into Beacon is beyond me." Cardin said.

Lunatus was unfazed by this. He smirked. "Funny. I could say the same thing about you." Cardin frowned. Lunatus continued, "How can a smug, inconsiderate, racist prick such as yourself be accepted? I'm even more amazed that an asshole like you even became leader. Just goes to show that it doesn't take much effort to become a leader." Cardin was starting to get angry. "If people like you are supposed to be the Huntsmen who are supposed to protect everyone, then there is no reason for me to trust them."

"Mr. Lupus that is enough." Professor Goodwitch told him to stop. Lunatus eyed her, and he noticed that she wasn't entirely upset with the verbal banter Cardin received. "If you two are done arguing, then you can proceed when ready. Remember, when one's aura reaches the red zone, then the match is over." Lunatus got into a battle stance while Cardin got into his own stance. "You may begin!"

Cardin rushed forward with his mace held high. He brought it down towards Lunatus's head, but he stepped back and the impact from the attack caused the arena to crack. Cardin then tried to make a horizontal swing, but Lunatus dodged it again. Cardin kept trying to hit him, but Lunatus kept dodging.

 _"He has a complete disregard for defense. That's going to be the death of him."_ Lunatus thought as he kept dodging Cardin's attacks.

Cardin was starting to get irritated. "Hold still you freak!"

"What's wrong? Can't hit a moving target?" Lunatus taunted.

Cardin's face was red with anger. "You'll going to regret that!" He charged once again and tried to hit Lunatus, but he once again dodged. Cardin was breathing slightly heavy while Lunatus just stood there.

"Are you done now? You're really not that interesting of a fighter. You're also really boring to fight." Cardin was furious and charged again. He tried to go for an overhead swing, but Lunatus decided to play on the offensive. He caught Cardin's mace with his open hand and held onto it, refusing to let go.

"Get your filthy hands off my mace you-" Cardin didn't get to finish his insult as he was kicked in the gut and he had to let go of his mace. Lunatus then proceeded to launch three quick slashes with his claws. He then followed up with a spinning high kick and then grabbed Cardin to perform a spinning back-flip that slammed him into the ground and did it a second time. It was the impact from the second impact that caused the arena to crack even more. Cardin cried out in pain as his aura reached the red zone while Lunatus lost barely any.

Goodwitch spoke up, "Mr. Winchester's aura has reached the red zone; therefore he is unable to continue. The winner is Mr. Lupus." Lunatus stood over Cardin and he turned him over to face him.

Lunatus stared at Cardin's pained form. "You most likely have a few broken ribs, so you should be fine. If I wanted to seriously hurt you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cardin eyed Lunatus with hatred, but Lunatus wasn't fazed by it. "You have a complete disregard for any kind of defense and your attacks are easy to read. Out in the real world, I can guarantee that you will be killed trying to fight like that. I doubt my words will mean anything to you since you think the world revolves around you and that everything should go your way. The truth is, life will kick your ass; so you better be able to not only dish out the pain, but be able to take it as well. You lack both of those." Lunatus walked away and went back to his seat.

As Cardin was being carried away to the infirmary, Lunatus heard him say "This isn't over! You've made a big mistake, runt!" Lunatus sighed to himself as he sat down.

There were a few more matches that took place and Lunatus didn't really mind watching. His teammates mostly versed random students and they all won. As he sat in his seat, he thought about how the other students are doing. He saw that they were pretty skilled and they all had weapons that would seem interesting to other people. He didn't really use a weapon other than his claws because he didn't use one while fighting. He had the same amount of an easier time using his claws as someone would have using a weapon. He heard his match with Ren being called out as well as it being the last match of the day. Lunatus glanced at Ren and he saw that he had a small smile on his face. _"Looks like he is actually looking forward to our match. He must be really interested in my fighting style."_ Lunatus smiled as well as the two teens headed over to the arena. Lunatus could hear Nora as well as the rest of team JNPR cheer for Ren while team RWBY, being just Ruby and Yang, cheer for Lunatus. The two young men stared each other down and they bowed to each other in respect before they each got into their stances. Goodwitch walked between them.

"Remember this is the last match for today, once someone's aura reaches the red zone, the match will be over. Good luck to you both." She took a few steps back. "You may begin!"

Ren pulled out his weapon Stormflower and began firing at Lunatus. Lunatus began to dodge the incoming fire and continued to do so until Ren ran out of bullets. Ren eventually did and decided that instead of wasting ammo, he stored Stormflower back into his sleeves and rushed towards Lunatus. Ren went for a flurry of punches to which Lunatus dodged most of them, but the last two connected with his stomach and he was sent flying into a wall. Lunatus got himself out and he noticed that his aura was in the low green while Ren's was in mid-green.

 _"Those last couple of attacks hurt. He must use his aura to amplify them, he must have a lot of control of his aura. Impressive."_ Lunatus smirked as he got up and dashed towards Ren. He went for a low sweep to which Ren dodged and Lunatus followed with a crouching high kick to Ren's ribs. Ren was able to vault over the kick and tried to do a diving kick from behind. Lunatus turned around just in time to cross his arms over his chest and block the attack, but he was pushed back slightly. Ren used this as a foothold to flip off of it and went for a high kick. Lunatus went low to the ground and used a bit of his aura to deliver an extra high back-flipping kick. It made contact with Ren's jaw as he was thrown into the air. Lunatus encased himself in aura and dashed towards the falling green fighter. Lunatus made impact with Ren and dashed past him only to turn around on the fly and hit him from above in a horizontal direction. He hit Ren again from the opposite way, and ended it with a diagonal strike which brought Lunatus to the ground. Ren hit the ground behind him with an oof. Nora had a worried look on her face as her best friend looked to be hurt, but she still thought that Ren would win. Yang was cheering Lunatus on and Weiss had paid a bit more attention to the fight. Blake was really interested in watching since both Lunatus and Ren used martial arts as she herself uses it sometimes, with being a ninja and all. Lunatus checked his aura and saw that his last attack brought him in mid-yellow while Ren was in low-yellow. Ren got up and he was breathing heavy as he took a battle stance, but Lunatus saw the look in his eyes and saw determination as well as an emotion that he sensed that Ren was at his last stretch. Lunatus nodded in understanding and crouched slightly low to the ground. He brought his hands together as if he was going to fire something, and charged towards Ren. No one else could really see what was happening, but from Ren's perspective, Lunatus seemed to be switching between himself and a large white wolf. Ren was unable to tell which one was going to attack so he crossed his arms over his body to protect himself while applying a bit of aura. When Lunatus was upon Ren he unleashed a flurry of claw-like attacks. Ren was knocked to and fro as almost all of the attacks hit. Lunatus finished it off by bringing his hands together the same way when he charged Ren and brought them forward towards Ren's chest. As his hands made contact Lunatus shouted, "Wolf Fang Fist!" and Ren was sent flying and it seemed like that the sound of a wolf howling could be heard as the attack's name was shouted, but no on really knew for sure. Ren was sent into the wall on his side and he made it crack from the impact **[3].**

It was at this moment that Goodwitch stepped in. "Mr. Lie's aura has reached the red zone; therefore he is unable to continue. Mr. Lupus is the winner." Lunatus was breathing heavy as he walked over to Ren. His ears twitched though as he turned around and saw that Nora had Magnhild out and her emotions showed protection, slight anger, and slight malice. It was at this time that Ren groggily got up. He saw what Nora was doing and immediately got between her and Lunatus.

With his arms spread out, he said, "Nora it's okay. I'm fine. See?" Nora looked at her best friend and then looked over at Lunatus who didn't look to be really intimidated by her.

Nora was silent for a bit before she spoke. "If you say so." Ren sighed in relief as his best friend put her weapon away. Nora then quickly turned towards Lunatus and said with a surprising amount of ice "If you seriously injure him in any way, I _will_ break your legs." Lunatus simply nodded out of understanding even though he wasn't scared.

 _"I have no doubt she would do that, but it's still an empty threat for me at least."_ He smiled to himself. As he and Ren made it back to their respective teams, they were congratulated on their performances. Ruby and Yang were ecstatic and kept talking about Lunatus's cool attacks. Blake kept her praise to a minimum by saying she was impressed with his performance and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. Even Weiss had showed a small amount of respect for Lunatus, much to his surprise. Jaune congratulated both his teammate and Lunatus on their match. Nora wasn't really upset that Ren lost, but she was happy that the match was fun to watch. Ren turned towards Lunatus.

"That was a really great match. You are one of the most skilled opponents I have ever faced." Ren said with a smile.

"You were great as well. I haven't used that last attack in quite some time. You gave me a run for my money. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Lunatus said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't." Ren said. The two teens fistbumbed as they left class to go eat dinner. After eating the teams went to their respective dorms. Lunatus said that he would wait outside while RWBY got changed. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _"That was one hell of a day."_ he said to Ryndur.

 _ **"Indeed, it was a day that was interesting. I'm going to need to talk to you."**_ he said.

 _"What do you need to talk to me about?"_ Lunatus asked with a bit of curiosity.

Before Ryndur could answer Lunatus heard Yang call out, "You can come in now Wolfie."

Lunatus deadpanned, "I'm not going in there Yang. I can tell you're lying." Yang was silent. "I can sense the glares Ruby, Blake, and _especially_ Ice Queen are giving you as well as their emotions that show fear and some embarrassment. I can also sense that your emotions show deceit and humor." Lunatus also felt a bit of hope for some odd reason, but he decided not to tell Yang that.

The room was silent before Yang quietly said, "You're no fun." Lunatus could tell she was pouting as well and he chuckled.

"Now then, I would appreciate it if someone else tells me when you all are done." After another ten minutes or so, it was Weiss who called out that they were done. Lunatus walked in and saw that they were all in their beds, fast asleep. He noticed that there was a bag on the floor with a note from his dad. He picked ti up and read it.

{Hey son. I went ahead and went to Vale and bought you some clothes. I hope you like them. I'll be in Vale if you need anything. I have the address written in here. Good luck at Beacon and do try to talk to others.}

Lunatus smiled to himself as he opened the bag to see that there were multiple sets of clothing that were red and white in various patterns. He pulled out a simple white t-shirt with red sweatpants and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and he put his sleepwear on. He then went back into the room and found a comfortable spot on the ground where he rested his head against a dresser and drifted off to sleep.

Lunatus suddenly opened his eyes and he noticed that he was at his inner sanctum. Lunatus looked at Ryndur with mild irritation. "Is there any reason you decided to wake me up?"

 **"I wanted to speak with you about that important thing I mentioned earlier."** Ryndur said completely serious. Lunatus saw this and looked more relaxed.

"What is it that is so important that you wanted to talk about?"

Ryndur raised his head and looked down at Lunatus. **"I want to tell you my past as well as the true history of the Grimm."**

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1]** **If you want a representation on just how painful it was, find that picture of Bane breaking Batman's back in the comics.**

 **[2]** **I tried to do some research on Jon Talbain, and it said his fighting style is based off of that (which is also a fighting style Bruce Lee uses). I couldn't really find an exact fighting style for what Sabrewulf's is though.**

 **[3]** **I had to include it in here. I know that it's one of Yamcha's signature attacks, but it looks so cool in Dragon Ball that I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

 **And with that, Chapter 2 is done! I should probably mention that this takes place in an AU where it is Remnant but has a lot of things from Earth. I finished this in my parent's car since it has WiFi (it's super useful). I hope that I didn't take too long with this one. I was on vacation and had to be away from my laptop most of the time. At the time of me writing this sentence I am on my way home. However, I will be busy with driving practice as well as school starting for me after Labor Day. It will be difficult for me to upload more Chapters so it may be a bit longer before the next one of this story as well as The Hunter from Earth. Speaking of which, thanks to all of the people who are following that one. I think I'll give my Poll a few more days before I make a decision (although it seems to be fairly obvious as to what you guys want me to do with that one).**

 **I feel like action sequences are a weak point for me. I do my best, but I think I can do better. Oh well.**

 **This has been TTOA, and I will see you in Chapter 3.**

 **Peace!**


	3. A Grimm History Lesson

**Chapter 3: A Grimm History Lesson**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Any other mentioned franchises are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, TTOA here with Chapter 3 of _The White Demon_. It has been a long time since I updated this story. I hope that this would be an interesting Chapter. With college getting in the way, updates will take a while.**

 **As far as this Chapter is concerned, all of the stuff about the Grimm is obviously made up; but you already knew that.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Fair warning: This Chapter might not be very long as I usually make them. I will still try to keep the 3,000 word limit, but I may not be able to do that without dragging out the Chapter since I wanted this to mainly focus on the Grimm history. I know I said I would make them at least 3,000 words, but I honestly don't think I'll be able to this time. If I somehow do make it to at least 3,000 then my ending Author's Note will let you know. Keep in mind I start the word count after the dialogue legend.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

*Actions within dialogue*

 _Emphasis_

{Letters and Notes}

 **Grimm/"Ryndur" speaking (translated)**

 ** _"Ryndur"_ mindspeaking**

 ** _Grimm_ / _'Ryndur'_ thoughts (translated)**

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending A/N.**

* * *

 **Inner Sanctum**

"So _now_ you are going to tell me about your past after 12 years?" Lunatus asked.

 **"** **Indeed. This may take all night, but since your spirit is here, your body should get the rest you need."** Ryndur said.

"That's good to hear, I guess" Lunatus replies with a shrug.

Ryndur took a deep breath and began to speak, **"In the beginning, there was the All-Maker. He created the world you live in. When the All-Maker died, his spiritual energy spread all of the world creating plants, water, land and more. He also had two sons, the Alpha and the Omega, and he divided his power between them to watch over the world."**

"Wait, how did he have two sons?" interrupted Lunatus.

 **"There are some things which can never be explained."** Ryndur said. He continued **"The All-Maker also gave the Alpha and Omega the abilities to create life, but only to a certain extent. The Alpha created humanity while the Omega created the animals. As the humans and animals survived, they had to kill each other eventually. The Alpha felt that humanity would be able to grow and thrive while the Omega believed that the humans needed to be controlled. The Alpha was displeased with his brother and banished him to the NetherVoid, a realm of eternal darkness and placed a seal on it so the Omega would never get out."**

"Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, to banish your brother simply because he has a different viewpoint than your own? The Alpha was kind of a prick in that regard."

 **"I will not deny that the Alpha seemed to be harsh with the treatment of his brother, but keep in mind that humanity would be living their lives differently should the Omega gain control."**

"I guess so."

Ryndur continued. **"The Omega was furious with his brother's actions, and it got to the point where his original form became shrouded in darkness from the effects of the NetherVoid. It was on that day he became the One, the first Grimm. The Omega now had a hatred for his brother and humanity, so he used his hatred to create the Creatures of Grimm and in turn have it so that they were created from the negative flaws in humanity; in my tongue they are known as Brinshak Dinvok, Banished Darkness. They attacked humanity and the Brinshak Dinvok increased as The One created more of his children."**

"How do the Grimm escape? Wouldn't the seal prevent them from leaving the NetherVoid?"

 **"The seal has been weakened over time, and it continues to do so. Every lock can be broken. It will only be a matter of time before the seal is completely broken. I imagine that once the seal breaks, The One will use his dark power to reign over this world."** Ryndur paused before continuing. **"The Alpha, seeing his own children in danger at the hands of his brother, decided to create his own Creatures of Grimm known as the Ginvel Tosh, Guardians of Light. It was then a great battle was fought between the Brinshak and the Ginvel; at the time humanity was at its lowest. Can you guess what humanity did?"**

Lunatus thought for a minute. "Is this around the time Dust and Aura was discovered?"

 **"Indeed. It was discovered by the Alpha that Akune and Duk, Aura and Dust respectively, were the spiritual energy from the All-Maker. It was as if the All-Maker predicted something like this was going to happen and prepared for it. Duk gave humanity a fighting chance and Akune protected them."**

"But didn't humanity attack both the Banished and the Guardians?" Lunatus asked.

 **"Yes, humans were primitive at the time, and sometimes I think they still are. Duk is able to cause harm to both the Brinshak and the Ginvel. Over time, the Alpha was slowly losing his power and The One's only seemed to become stronger. The Alpha created his descendants and gave them the task to fight alongside humanity, but his descendants could not figure out how to accomplish this. How do you think they proceeded?"**

"I'm not entirely sure."

" **It was the predecessors in my lineage who decided that some of them should take on a human form while still keeping some of their traits; maybe some had ears, a tail, heightened senses."**

"Wait just a minute, you're telling me that the Faunus originally came from the descendants of the Alpha?!" Lunatus exclaimed.

 **"Not exactly. The Frarou, who are the current Faunus, are the children of the Alpha's descendants and humans. Generations would pass to make them who we see them as now"**

"Damn." Lunatus was speechless.

 **"Did you expect humanity to combat the Brinshak alone?"**

"I guess not." he paused to stretch his muscles. "Does this mean the Faunus have a tiny bit of Grimm inside of them?"

 **"Indeed. Although it is a very small amount. The Frarou will have tendencies to become more aggressive than normal. If humanity were to learn of this, I fear that the Frarou will be harmed even more than they already are."**

"Is it possible for the Faunus to draw power from their Grimm, assuming they have it?"

" **It is possible. Although I have personally not seen anything of the sort, I can only assume the results could do more harm than good to them since they will have no idea how much about themselves could change."**

Lunatus nodded. "Where do you fit into all of this?"

 **"When I was created, it was the time just before what the humans called The Great War. I acted as a commanding officer for the Ginvel and it was also where I received my name. While you were walking around the academy, did you see the statue in the courtyard?"**

"I think I saw it. It was about a couple of people, one of them holding a sword, and a Grimm at the base of it. Is it important?"

Ryndur smiled. **"The Grimm that is depicted on that statue is me."** Lunatus's eyes widened in shock.

"That's _you_?" Ryndur nodded. Lunatus had his mouth agape, but quickly closed it and took a deep breath. "That's pretty cool."

 **"Myself and my forces worked in the shadows to kill the Brinshak. I do not believe that humanity knows of our presence. Also, the man holding the sword is the Arc boy's ancestor. He was a great warrior, and I hope that the boy can surpass him."** Ryndur sighed before continuing. **"I even managed to survive until the Human-Faunus War, until my death."**

"How did you die?"

 **"I was sliced in half through my midsection by a scythe wielder. I could smell him on the reaper girl. I believe they are related somehow."**

"If you died, then how are you here?"

 **"I was revived by my predecessors. Myself and a select others are part of an elite task force called Mirthran or Mergers. Out job is to inhabit a body and give the host some of our abilities as well as have them try and act as a bridge between humans and Ginvel. However, most of the time the body's we are apart of are seen as superstition or curses."**

"So, you are not the only one?"

 **"I am not, but I do not know exactly how many of us remain. In fact, you are the fourth body I am apart of."**

"How do you know that?"

 **"When the host dies, I am merely taken to another body whenever my services are needed again. I retain the memories of the previous owners and some of their traits are given to the new host. In your case: the first gave you white hair; the second gave you green eyes; and the third gave you the red claw marks on your cheeks. In fact, the claw marks acted as tribal tattoos and I guess they were given to you."**

"What happens when I die?"

 **"When you die, I will eventually move on to another body, but I will retain the memories of you and the next person will have a trait from you."**

Lunatus sighed. "Wait, does that mean when you became a part of me, you changed how I was going to look?"

 **"It is very likely. It is possible your hair color was originally supposed to be red, but my merging caused it to turn white, but not completely. Your facial features and eye color would most likely have been different as well have I not been a part of your body."**

"Will I be able to speak with my predecessors?"

 **"Unfortunately no. I can however tell you some of their memories. All you need to do is ask."**

"What about the transforming stuff? Is that a part of the merge?"

 **"Yes. I do need to be out in the open every-now-and-then so I can go about my own business."**

"What are people like me called then?"

 **"In our tongue, beings such as yourself are known as Wunkin Gin, Watchful Guards."**

"What happened to the others?"

 **"I am unsure."** Ryndur began to be lost in thought.

"Is it possible to defeat The One?"

 **"I am unsure. This world would have been different should The One had already been defeated. I do not know if we can. You may not be able to, but maybe the next one can. Or perhaps the Arc boy is the key."**

"You believe Jaune can do something like this?" Lunatus asked with doubt.

 **"It is possible that the key to figuring out how to defeat The One is with the Arc boy. I will have to do some more research on the matter. Perhaps there are some old ruins somewhere that holds the answers. I may know a lot of our history, but I do not know everything."**

Lunatus nodded. "So then. We find out as much as we can about The One and how to stop him, and then battle him should he come out?"

 **"It is a better plan than what we have. Let us hope that the Academy will be able to provide you with the knowledge we seek."**

"So is that it then?"

 **"Yes. That is the history of the Grimm and its connection to humanity."** Ryndur circled around before lying down. **"I believe I've kept you here long enough, Lunatus. You should try and some sleep. I believe you only have a few hours before you need to get up."**

"Thanks for the history lesson." Lunatus said.

 **"Anytime, young one. If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to call upon me."** Lunatus turned to leave. **"One more thing."** Lunatus turned to Ryndur. **"There will be a full moon in a couple of days. You know what we must do."** Lunatus gave Ryndur a thumbs up before he disappeared from the Inner Sanctum. _**'I hope The One can be defeated.'**_ was Ryndur's last thought before shutting his eyes.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I was unable to make it to the 3,000 word minimum (I got to 1,874 words). I knew this Chapter was going to be short and I apologize for it.**

 **So now I have given my interpretation on the history of the Grimm. Tell me what you think of it.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness and I will see you all in Chapter 4!**

 **Peace!**


	4. The First Full Moon

**Chapter 4: The first full moon**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **(Sometime in October, 2016) It's been a long time, hasn't it? I missed you all.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _" _Thought"__

*…* Actions within dialogue

 _ _Emphasis__

 ** **Grimm/"Ryndur" speaking (translated)****

 ** _" _ **Ryndur"**__** ** **mindspeaking****

 _ ** _ **Grimm/'Ryndur'**_**_ ** **thought****

 ** **[#] Author's Comment which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending Author's Note.****

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he noticed that there was sunlight seeping through the window. He blinked a couple of times and yawned as his tail swished and his ears twitched. He noticed that the rest of his all-girls team were still asleep. Stretching his muscles until he heard a satisfying pop, he got up and grabbed his uniform before heading over to the men's public bathroom his thoughts concerning what he should do today.

" _Any input?"_ he asked Ryndur.

" _ **To be honest, just go about your day. Tomorrow is the weekend and the night of the first full moon. You know what that means."**_

" _Yeah, I know. Hopefully my teammates won't notice that I will be gone."_ Lunatus grimaced as he finished putting on his uniform.

" _ **I doubt it, but we can't avoid this."**_

He walked outside and took in the cool air. The wind ruffled his ears and sent a satisfying chill down his spine. He simply stared out into the distance. Nothing was on his mind, he just wanted to take in the sound of silence. It was then his stomach growled, much to Ryndur's amusement.

" _ **I didn't think your stomach could make a sound to rival a Grimm."**_

" _Very funny."_ Lunatus smirked. He realized his body was in a sitting position so he stood up and headed over to the cafeteria. By the time he got there, his team still wasn't up. Shaking his head, he got himself an apple. He sat down in his team's usual spot and began to happily munch on his apple. It was then teams RWBY and JNPR showed up. Lunatus noticed that Jaune was acting really strange. His emotions showed that he was doing something he was regretting. _"Cardin must have done something."_ he growled at the thought of someone bullying Jaune. As his friends sat around him, the conversations consisted of the usual: Nora explaining her dream with Ren correcting her; Blake reading her book; Weiss ignoring everyone; and Ruby munching on some cookies. Jaune was slowly eating his pancakes and Pyrrha only made subtle glances at him. Lunatus decided to break this awkwardness. "Does anyone know what we are doing today?"

"Apparently we have to collect sap." Blake replied her eyes not leaving her book. Jaune flinched.

"Any reason?" Lunatus asked.

"Not that I know of." Weiss replied. It was then Jaune got up and left. Everyone looked to see where he was going, and to their surprise, it was Cardin's table.

"Okay, someone tell me why Jaune is hanging out with Cardin?! Did I miss something?" Lunatus demanded. Everyone looked over at Pyrrha.

"What are all of you looking at me for?" she asked.

"You are always the one to be there for him, you interact with him more than anyone else, and you are the most concerned about him." Lunatus explained. Pyrrha didn't say anything. Weiss scoffed.

"I honestly don't know what has you so interested in him, but even I don't like the fact that he's being around Cardin." the heiress said with her arms crossed.

"Whatever the problem is, I'm sure he would tell us." Pyrrha managed to say, although Lunatus wasn't convinced. He decided to let it go for now.

"Oh, I know, we'll break Cardin's legs!" Nora suddenly declared with a sadistic smile on her face.

" ** _I like her way of thinking."_ ** Ryndur commented.

" _I do to, but I'm sure no one else does."_

"I don't think that's a good idea, Nora." Ren said. The rest of them agreed.

" _I told you."_ Lunatus looked at the clock and saw that class was going to start. "I think we should get going." he said as he got up and left.

Lunatus and company were currently with Prof. Goodwitch on the sap gathering trip in Emerald Forest. Lunatus looked around and was really captivated by the beauty this forest has. Goodwitch made some comment about how we are here to gather sap and despite the beauty of the area it was still very dangerous. Lunatus took his jars and began gathering whatever sap he could. All the while keeping an eye on Jaune's emotions for a sign of any danger.

" ** _I really hope that he can solve whatever problem he has gotten himself into."_** Ryndur yawned.

" _I don't like it as much as you do."_ Lunatus agreed. It was then he felt Jaune moving over to the familiar emotions of Cardin. He looked at the sap he had gathered and back in Jaune's direction. He placed his jars against the tree and followed him. He climbed a tree and leaped from branch to branch until he caught up with Jaune. Lunatus saw that he was also below Pyrrha and Cardin was nearby with Jaune. Her back was to them. It looked like Cardin wanted Jaune to do something to Pyrrha.

" _Not on my watch!"_

" _ **Wait, Lunatus!"**_

" _What?!" he shouted._

" _ **Focus on Arc."**_

Lunatus did and he saw that Jaune was showing defiance and he threw the jar of sap at Cardin. Lunatus smiled, but then he heard a large Grimm roar. _"That is definitely an Ursa. Not good."_ He looked and saw that Cardin's team was running away, and over the hilltop, the Ursa appeared. _"Shit! That's a Major! Jaune needs my help!"_

" _ **No! He can handle this!"**_

" _He will die!"_ Lunatus's rage was building.

" _ **He won't. Look."**_

Lunatus steeled himself and looked to see that Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby were all below him. All of them could've easily taken out the Ursa Major, but they did nothing. He heard the sound of an impact and snapped his head up to see Jaune standing over Cardin and defending him. Lunatus's eyes widened as he looked at what was going on. Jaune was able to push the Major back, and he was going to go in for the kill. Lunatus looked in horror. _"His stance is wrong, he is open to get himself killed!"_ Before Lunatus could react, Jaune's shield emitted a small black outline and it blocked the Major's attack. Jaune then followed through with his sword and decapitated the Major. Cardin was speechless as was Lunatus. _"How did he?"_

"My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha unknowingly answered his question. Lunatus looked down to see her talking with Weiss and Ruby.

"Does that mean you can control poles?" Ruby asked.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"That is incredibly OP." Lunatus said having jumped down from his tree startling everyone.

"Gah! How long have you been here?!" Ruby asked.

"Not that long. I was actually directly above you three." he said while pointing up to the tree he was hiding in. "I was going to step in, but something told me not to." The four of them looked at Jaune who was currently in Cardin's face. Lunatus felt Jaune's emotions and for the first time in a long time he felt scared.

"Don't mess with my team – my _friends_ – ever again. Got it?" Jaune said calmly, but Lunatus could easily tell the commanding emotions hidden behind those words. Cardin could only stare at Jaune's eyes, the amount of hidden fury behind them made his body shake. Lunatus and even Ryndur were shocked beyond belief.

" _ **Now that was something. Even I am more worried about him."**_

" _That makes two of us."_ Lunatus could only chuckle at just what Jaune could do.

Lunatus was being very fidgety the very next day since tonight would be a full moon. He didn't know how he was going to not be caught by his teammates. As he walked into the cafeteria, he sat down in his team's usual spot and began to munch on his apple. His Grimm ears perked up at the feeling of someone walking towards him. He groaned internally as it was Cardin and his team.

"Cardin, it's Saturday. What could you possibly want at this time?" he asked a bit harshly. Cardin wasn't looking at him in the eye. It was then teams RWBY and JNPR showed up. Lunatus could tell that they stood there not sure as to what to do. Yang in particular was holding back her anger. "Can you please look at me, I promise not to bite." Lunatus said jokingly. Cardin slowly met his gaze. He could tell that he wasn't comfortable saying this.

"Look, I wanted to say that my team and I are sorry. For everything. What happened yesterday really opened my eyes to the mistakes that I made. I know it will take a long time for you to trust me, if you even think you can, but I will try to change." The entire cafeteria was silent. Cardin and his team were shuffling their feet awkwardly. Lunatus took a large bite of his apple.

"Well, let me tell you this." He took another bite. "I can't say that all is forgiven since you are still kind of an ass," he took another bite "-but I can tell you that what you do from here on out will define you. I can let the past stay where it needs to be, but I personally think it will take a long time for me to put my trust in you. Some of the people here may never be able to do that, and to those people I would tell them to give you a chance." Lunatus threw his core away. "I've lived through a frozen hell for a very long time, so I may seem to be a bit hostile than most. Experience has taught me that not everything is as it seems, and I think you will be a better person. I also think you shouldn't really be apologizing to me." Cardin nodded and he went over to speak to Velvet. As he did so, RWBY and JNPR sat around Lunatus. Those who didn't see Jaune's fight against the Ursa Major were sending glares at Cardin and his team.

Velvet looked to see that Cardin and his team were walking over towards her, and she paled while flinching. "Please, n-no more." She squeaked.

Cardin hung his head low. "I want to apologize for everything we did to you, on behalf of my team. I didn't know you were a second-year student, and I am honestly surprised that you didn't just drop-kick us into a coma or something." he said with a small, genuine laugh. His team nodding in agreement. "I'm sure you were holding back for your own reasons, and my mind wasn't in the right. Even though I think you can never forgive me, I am truly sorry. I will do what I can to make myself and my team better people." With all of that said, Velvet was completely blown away. She eyed him to see if there was any hidden intent, but could find none.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." was Velvet's response. Cardin breathed a sigh of relief and his team left to go sit at their table. A lot of people were shocked at team CRDL's sudden change in attitude.

"I guess what happened yesterday had an affect on him." Ruby said.

"What do you mean by that, sis?" Yang asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear." Lunatus said whiling leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He opened one eye to look at the buxom blonde. "Jaune killed an Ursa Major that was going to kill Cardin." The table was silent. Yang decided to laugh.

"Alright, enough joking. What did you do Lunatus?" Yang asked him. Lunatus only stared at her. "Wait, you're serious?" she looked over at Jaune who was trying to shrink himself. "You took down an Ursa Major?!" Jaune flinched, but nodded weakly. Yang leaned back a bit, a ghost of a smile appeared and disappeared just as quickly. "I'm impressed Vomit Boy."

"Even if that is true, it doesn't mean that Cardin will just turn over a new leaf." Blake said angrily.

"Reap what you sow." Lunatus answered.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Blake asked while glaring at Lunatus. He turned to face her while sporting a fanged smile.

"That is up for you to decide; but as for CDRL, it's called giving people a second chance. I personally don't like doing that, but there are those who do." He made a quick glance at Jaune before spreading his arms out to everyone at the table. "I am giving you all a chance to get to know me, as I am pretty much forced to interact with all of you." It was then Yang suddenly placed an arm around Lunatus's neck and began tried to bring him closer to her.

"Aw come on, Wolfie! You know you love us." Yang said with a cheeky grin.

"I can't say I feel the same way," Lunatus replied while breaking out of Yang's hold, "-but what my preferences are for people are for me to know-" and in a swift motion pinning her to the table. "-and for you to attempt to figure out." he let go of Yang. He walked away while whistling a tune and his tail swaying from side to side.

" _Just how strong are you?"_ Yang thought.

" _ **You know that was a bit much. Can't you take a joke?"**_ Ryndur asked Lunatus as he headed over to Port's class.

" _If she wants to be rough, then so will I."_

" _ **I didn't realize you were like that."**_ Ryndur said with a chuckle. Lunatus realized his wording and blushed.

" _You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"_

" _ **What do you think?"**_ he smirked.

As the day went by, Lunatus could only become more agitated. His team were concerned for his well-being, but Lunatus told them not to worry. Lunatus was in his team's dorm as he was trying to calm his nerves. When Lunatus looked at the clock, it read 7 P.M. His body was shaking with fear as the sun began to descend. Ruby walked into the dorm and saw Lunatus's body shaking.

"What's wrong, Lunatus?" she asked. The half-Grimm flinched upon looking at Ruby. He looked into her silver eyes, and he felt like he was going to be tortured. He clutched his head in pain before turning his back to her. Ruby was starting to become frantic, so she did the only thing she knew she could do. She tackled Lunatus and began hugging him tightly. She was burying her face into his back. "Please calm down. It's going to be okay. It'll be alright." Lunatus could feel himself calming down. His breathing became normal, and his heart rate slowed.

"Ruby, you can let me go now." Lunatus said in an emotionless tone.

"Not until you swear to me that you are alright." she replied. Lunatus sighed.

"I swear I'm fine, Rubes." She didn't respond for a few minutes before she finally let him go. He turned around and saw that she was on the verge of tears. It was starting to break Lunatus. He placed a hand on top of her head. "Thank you for the hug. I needed that."

"Then why were you acting like that? It looked like you were having a nightmare. You also have been agitated all day. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Ruby pleaded.

Lunatus gave Ruby a sad smile. "There are some things about me I would like to stay hidden, but I will tell you what I want to when the time comes. I need be somewhere. I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

"Where are you going? It's almost time for curfew." Ruby asked him.

"I have business with the Headmaster. It'll take me all night. I'm sorry." he said while giving Ruby a hug.

" **I hate to ruin this, but I am starting to get hungry."**

" _I know. We'll be leaving now."_ Lunatus broke the hug before he left in a blur. Ruby missed the warmth he gave off, and him leaving left her even more worried. The rest of the team walked into the room. Yang noticed Ruby's expression and asked her what was wrong. Ruby was trying to find the words to say, but kept fumbling over them over Yang being up in her face. While Yang pressed Ruby for answers, Blake noticed that Lunatus was not around she couldn't even find his scent. She shut her book to grab everyone's attention.

"Do you know where Lunatus is, Ruby?" Blake asked. This caused said leader to mumbled a thank-you as it calmed her nerves to give her time to explain, to which was broken by an irritated Weiss.

"It's almost curfew! What could he be doing?" Weiss folded her arms and looked towards the door before to Ruby. She explained to her team that Lunatus had something to discuss with the Headmaster and it would take all night. Lunatus assured her that he will explain when he is ready.

"That sounds like a cop-out." Yang said after she let it sink in.

Weiss sighed. "Whatever he has to do better not be a common thing." The rest of them nodded and they all went to go get changed.

Lunatus hastily walked over to the airship that he would be using during this time. He didn't say anything to the pilot and he also didn't say anything. Lunatus figured that the pilot was briefed on his condition. Lunatus stayed silent as he gazed out over the darkened sky. He blinked and his vision turned red. He gasped and he fell onto his back. The pilot didn't seem to be concerned.

" _I really hate that. No matter how many times it occurs."_

" _ **Sorry about that, it's something I cannot control."**_

Lunatus noticed that he was above a high amount of negativity. He knew that Ryndur wanted to be out an about and he wasn't sure how much longer the Grimm could last. So instead of telling the pilot to not land, he forcefully opened the door. With the wind howling, he jumped out of the airship and began free-falling. Slowing his decent, he noticed that he was heading towards an extremely dense forest area. He extended his claws and pivoted himself towards a thick tree. Wincing slightly as the impact of his claws hurt his hands, they became embedded into the bark and allowed his momentum to slide down the trunk. He finally landed on the ground with a thud while groaning due to him landing on his tail.

" ** _Not one of your best landings."_**

" _Likewise. I might as well get this over with."_ It was then that Lunatus looked at the full moon. He could feel himself succumbed to Ryndur taking over his body. The feeling of his body changing and Lunatus losing consciousness was nothing new for him. After about a few minutes, Lunatus was no more and Ryndur was in his place.

" **ALRIGHT! NOW WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE! I'M FUCKING STARVING!"** Ryndur roared as he began his hunt of as many Grimm as he could eat. Many Grimm were killed in what could have been described as a slaughterhouse. Blood stained many of the trees and the grass. Flesh being ripped apart was constant. Ryndur seemed to have a maniacal laughter the entire time. The various cries of Beowolves, Ursai, and Boarbatusks would almost make someone pity them. **"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! HUH?! GIVE ME A CHALLANGE!"** Ryndur let out another roar as he continued to devour every Grimm he saw well into the night.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, Ryndur had devoured 30 Grimm. This was more than what he would normally eat. **"I CAN'T WAIT TO DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY! NOTHING CAN STOP-!"** Ryndur began to reel in pain as Lunatus tried to take over. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU THINK** **YOU** **CAN CONTROL ME?! YOU CAN'T!"** Ryndur was brought down to his knees. Ryndur let out an aggravating roar that lasted until he reverted back to Lunatus. He was breathing heavy and sweating profusely.

" _Ryndur, what the hell was that?!"_ Lunatus demanded. He didn't respond for a few minutes. Ryndur finally sighed in relief.

" _ **That was my feral side."**_ Ryndur sounded like he was just as exhausted as Lunatus.

" _What do you mean?"_ Lunatus asked with more concern at Ryndur's tone.

" _ **It is my most basic instinct. Every animal has one; even Grimm. It always tends to show up at it's worst with a new host. It is something that I cannot control nor predict when it happens."**_

" _Has there been any kind of pattern to help distinguish you being normal from more feral?"_ Lunatus asked.

" _ **The only thing I have noticed is that there tends to be large amount of negativity prior to transforming. However, there is no proper way to know how much is needed for my feral side to show. I am sorry for not telling you this sooner."**_ Ryndur sounded really disappointed with himself.

Lunatus sighed. _"It's fine. At least the worst of it is over."_ He got up and stretched while looking at what happened. He saw that most of the area surrounding him was red instead of green or brown. Almost all of the grass was red with the blood of the Grimm. A good portion of the trees were also stained red. However, there were countless chunks of Grimm all over the place as if they were not able to fully dissolve. He could see a Deathstalker with its tail pierced through its entire body; a Nevermore had its right wing all twisted that made Lunatus cringe; a King Taiju was tied in a knot; and there were multiple Beowolves that were impaled within the spikes of an Ursa Major. It truly looked like hell.

" _What the hell did you do?"_

" _ **Like I said, this is my feral side. As to why these Grimm have not dissolved, it is because I did not allow them to."**_

" _How can you do that?"_

" _ **When a Grimm uses its feral side, their personality is completely altered and they have a special ability unique to them. For me, I become demonic and psychotic while my ability allows me to choose what Grimm gets to dissolve and what doesn't. I think my feral side likes making trophies."**_

" _So this is what happens to you at your most basic of instincts. I am more nervous about you than I once was."_

" _ **As you should be. Everyone has a dark side, and it can show itself at the worst of times. Remember that, Lunatus."**_

" _I will. Let's get out of here."_

" _ **Right. Do you know when the Bullhead is going to be here?"**_

" _It should be here within a few hours and we should be back before the team wakes up. At least it's the weekend."_

" _ **That is true."**_ The two of them chuckled. Lunatus began to walk away from the carnage Ryndur's feral side caused to see what else he could discover about this area. **_"I would advice not telling your teammates about this, but I believe they will find out eventually."_**

" _Then why go through all of the trouble to not tell them?"_

" _ **They haven't known you for very long, and you them. It would be a major shock to them to find out that a Grimm is a part of who you are on top of the fact of the secret Grimm war. This would change their entire perspective on the Grimm. It would be better to ease them into it and have them get to know you. I know we haven't really done much interaction, but that is going to have to change."**_

" _I know."_ Lunatus grunted.

Lunatus really didn't discover anything noteworthy about the area and his ears picked up the approaching Bullhead's engine. Lunatus boarded shortly after and he was being taken back to Beacon. Once again the pilot didn't say anything, not even a comment on the amount of blood that was on Lunatus's clothes. The Bullhead landed in a special hanger that Lunatus assumed Ozpin had set up earlier. As he began walking to the school, the first thing on his mind was to take a shower as the smell of death stained his clothes. He also wanted to keep his situation under wraps. Lucky for him, Lunatus turned a corner and nearly ran into Ozpin. The Headmaster appearing out of nowhere definitely startled the half-Grimm. Amusement glazed Ozpin's eyes and as Lunatus fully registered his presence, he was surprised to see a large black trash bag instead of his usual coffee mug.

"Out of coffee?" Lunatus asked in a joking matter.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ozpin said with genuine remorse.

Lunatus wasn't sure how to respond to the Headmaster's reaction to not having coffee. "Just buy some more. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"It is more difficult than you think it is."

Lunatus shrugged. "Somehow I doubt that, but whatever." He noticed Ozpin was looking him over with his ever stoic gaze. The emotions of not having coffee were gone. When Lunatus tried to sense any other emotions, he couldn't find anything. _I don't like how I can't sense his emotions. He can't be emotionless, so that means he must mask them extremely well._

"Are you going to be alright, Mr. Lupus?" Ozpin suddenly asked which shook Lunatus from his thoughts. The half-Grimm nodded. "Given the amount of red replacing white," Lunatus chuckled at the comment, "I figured that something like this was going to occur, so I contacted your father and he sent me these." Ozpin handed Lunatus the large black trash bag. Upon opening it, there were a bunch of spar clothes. Lunatus smiled to himself. _You're always two steps ahead old man._ "I have set up a private shower area for you to use in these situations. Take as long as you need. Should this event occur during school hours, you will be excused from class; however I recommend talking with your teammates to catch up on what you missed." With that, Ozpin left Lunatus to his devices. Lunatus immediately headed to the area where he would shower.

When he got there, he noticed that indeed his area was completely isolated from the other areas. It was actually a couple of rooms further down the hall from the public male shower area. _I guess he wasn't lying after all._ He knew no one else was in the area otherwise he would've sensed them, but as a precaution, he locked the door behind him.

" _ **You don't want people sneaking a peak at you? I'm sure the blonde brawler would love to see you like this."**_ Ryndur decided to chime in.

" _Only you would decide to make a comment like that."_ Lunatus mumbled as the warm water rushed over him. He sighed in relaxation. _"At least you seem to be in a better mood."_

" _ **It's because I'm not hungry."**_

" _I would be satisfied too if I haven't eaten for a few days and then was presented the equivalent of a buffet and then take a warm shower."_ They both chuckled. Lunatus continued to wash himself. Every so often some water would get onto his tail which caused him to shiver. Ryndur began to laugh.

" _What's so funny?"_

" _ **How long has it been since you had a warm shower?"**_ The Grimm inside him asked him between his failed attempts to hide his laughter. Lunatus stopped washing his hair and stood still. It was then he realized something.

" _I can't remember. I think this is actually the first time I ever felt warm water."_

" _ **That's because you're right. I have had this experience with my previous hosts which makes it feel more natural for you."**_ Ryndur explained.

" _Too bad that doesn't account for everything."_ Lunatus growled to which Ryndur replied with the same response.

" _ **It is unfortunate, but there are some things that are out of my control."**_

" _It doesn't make it any easier."_

" _ **Indeed."**_ The two of them were silent and Lunatus decided he was done.

" _I think it would be best to get back with my team. I'm sure they are wondering where I am."_ he said as he turned off the water and grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

" _ **You mean beside the fact that their new teammate suddenly leaves with only a vague response and a troubled state of mind?"**_ Ryndur snickered. Lunatus groaned in annoyance as he put his shirt on.

" _I hate you."_

" _ **Everyone hates someone for their own reasons."**_

" _Do you think they will hate me for what we are?"_ Lunatus seriously asked Ryndur.

The Grimm seemed to be pondering on the matter. _**"That is something I cannot answer. Human emotions are a strange thing. I may have been around for a long time, but humans are a strange species. I can see why my ancestors wanted to keep you around."**_

With their conversation over, Lunatus put on his jacket and headed straight for his team's dorm. Not really sure what to expect since he didn't know if any of them really cared about him. He went ahead and knocked on the door. It was nearly thrown off its hinges and Ruby was looking at him with stressful eyes. They stared at each other before Ruby squealed in happiness. She lunged at Lunatus which caused him to fall onto his back. All of the commotion woke up the rest of team RWBY.

"Lunatus! I'm so happy that you are safe!" Ruby exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!" Lunatus was at a loss for words since he had no idea that she cared. It took him a moment to realize that she was waiting for a response.

"I-I'm sorry. My talk with the Headmaster was longer than expected." He replied. He looked up at Ruby and realized the position that they were in. The reason being was a very angry Yang. _Shit_. Ruby saw the look on his face and looked down at herself. Seeing her situation, she dashed off of him and her face was red. Yang was really trying hard not to punch Lunatus in the face. It took the rest of team RWBY a few minutes to calm Yang down and allow Lunatus to be inside their dorm. He sat down in a chair while leaning against the desk. All of RWBY sat on their respective beds and were giving him questioning glances. Quick emotional readings told him that Ruby was just really happy to see him; Weiss was irritated, but showed small hints of relief; Blake worried him the most due to her suspicion and almost interrogative feeling; and Yang seemed to be still angry over him and Ruby, but it was slowly subsiding into curiosity. Speaking of the blonde brawler, she decided to speak first.

"What did you and Ozpin talk about?" Lunatus already came up with a story.

"He wanted to see how I was adjusting to being here, and we got off on various tangents. He's actually a very interesting person to talk to." He smiled genuinely. _I actually do want to see if I can talk to him._ He let that sink in, and Yang showed satisfaction in his answer.

"Just try to not make this a habit, okay? You had all of us worried." Yang asked him. He scratched his head.

"I'll try." He looked over at Ruby. "Do you have anything to ask me?" She thought about it for a bit before shaking her head.

"No. I'm just happy to see that you are okay." she said with a smile that melted Lunatus's heart.

" _ **She's really too adorable."**_ Ryndur spoke what the both of them were thinking. Lunatus then made eye-contact with Weiss.

"Anything you want to ask me?" She folded her arms with a huff.

"I just don't want to have someone on our team falling behind on our studies." There was a collective eye-roll among everyone, including Ryndur.

"Is it always about school with you?" Lunatus sarcastically asked. Weiss glared at him.

"You know how important being here is!" She exclaimed before realizing whom she was talking to. "Oh, I forgot..." this caused everyone to emote some form of laughter. Lunatus could tell that Weiss really cared about him. He then looked over at Blake.

"I don't have anything else to add to what was already said." she answered with a shrug before going back to her book. Lunatus knew that was a boldface lie, and he figured he would probably be questioned further by the hidden Faunas at a later point.

"Do any of you have plans for anything?" Lunatus asked. RWBY looked at each other before collectively shrugging.

"I'm probably going to need to get more books soon." Blake said as she left the dorm to go do just that.

"I just feel like being lazy." Yang said while twirling her fingers in the curls of her hair for a bit before pulling the covers over herself.

"Unlike the rest of you, **I'm** going to study." Weiss stated while gathering some materials to go head over to the library. As she shut the door, Lunatus looked over at Ruby who was twiddling her thumbs.

"Alright Ruby, spit it out." Lunatus said with a chuckle.

"I know you just got back and you are probably tired..." she trailed off.

"But?" Lunatus asked with a raised eyebrow. This small gesture caused Ruby to stutter incoherently and her face to be red with embarrassment.

"Do you want to go weapon browsing with me?!" she blurted out.

"You want to make upgrades to Crescent Rose, I assume?" Lunatus asked as more of a question than a statement. She nodded.

"I also wanted to know more about your fighting style." She mumbled quietly to herself. Lunatus heard it clearly, but decided to let it slide until later.

"Sure, I don't see why – and she's already gone." As evidence by the appearance of rose petals within the dorm. He was about to head out before his senses picked up Yang's over-protectiveness. He glanced over at her and they made eye-contact. "I know the drill. Your emotions say it all." Yang simply nodded before turning to face the wall. Lunatus slowly closed the door to go catch up with Ruby. When he got there she looked extremely happy to be going to Vale. It didn't take long for a Bullhead to drop by to pick them up. During the flight, Ruby was talking about all of her favorite things about Crescent Rose and what she wants to do to upgrade it.

"I really think adding elemental Dust would make my shots add some more awesome factor to them. I mean seriously! It just makes my sweetheart so much more awesome, you know?!" Ruby just kept going. Lunatus chuckled much to Ruby's confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You have been talking for 20 minutes." Lunatus answered.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked innocently.

"We got here 20 minutes ago." It then hit Ruby as to what she did. She gasped and immediately got off of the Bullhead. Lunatus just shook his head. "Is she like this when it comes to weapons?" he asked no one in particular.

"All the time." The pilot answered. "She's a good kid, but I worry for someone as innocent as her with the life she chose."

"Yeah, it's a lot less colorful than you think." Lunatus replied.

He got off of the Bullhead and met up with Ruby who was standing a few feet away from the landing area. She kept telling him to keep up as she headed towards the weapons store. Lunatus was able to keep up with her while walking at a brisk pace. He was able to find Ruby from the trail of rose petals and said trial ended in front of the weapons shop. As he walked inside the store, his jaw dropped at the amount of different weapons on display. There were swords, axes, rocket launchers, staffs, guns, chains, it was overwhelming. His senses picked up an awestruck Ruby. He made his way over to her and saw that she was staring at an extension for sniper-scythes.

" _I need it!_ " She declared. Lunatus glanced at the price, and his eyes widened.

"Uh, Ruby." She turned towards him and he pointed down at the price tag. When she saw it Lunatus felt her heart shatter.

"I can't afford it, and I don't want to ask Weiss." she looked really upset. It was then the store manager walked up.

"Hello, is there anything I can do for the two of you today?" the manager was a middle-aged man with a bulky frame and a scruffy beard.

"She wants this upgrade for her sniper-scythe, but we can't afford it." The man looked over at the two of them.

"Well if it isn't my best customer! I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Hey Hendrick. Do you think you can give us a discount on this? Please?" Ruby gave the man her puppy-eyes. He slowly shook his head.

"Sorry Red Reaper, I can't."

"Why not?" Ruby whined.

"This is the only one left and it's reserved." he stated. This only seemed to make Ruby even more upset. Lunatus felt that he should see if he could help out somehow. He nudged Ruby's shoulder and she looked up at his face.

"My Dad is in town, I can ask him to see if he can pay for it." This got Hendrick's attention.

"Pardon the intrusion, but who is your Dad?" he asked.

"His name is Abelardus." Hendrick's eyes widened.

"You're the son of Raze Steel-fist?!" he exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Lunatus asked. Ruby groaned.

"Don't tell me you don't know what wrestling is." Ruby asked him as if she was asking a stupid question.

Lunatus's ears flattened at her demeanor."I don't." Hendrick gaped at him while Ruby face-palmed. "Ruby, you forget where I grew up."

Hendrick decided to add himself back in. "I guess your father never told you. In addition to being a Huntsman, he was also a boxer slash wrestler. He basically used some of his skills for the entertainment of others. He actually has participated in many tournaments. I knew he had a wife who was expecting, but I didn't think she was a Faunas..."

Lunatus decided to end the train of thought there. "In any case, I can bring my Dad over to verify it. All I need to do is to call him." Lunatus quickly left the store to contact his dad. He made sure he was out of people's sight by heading onto the roof of a building a few blocks away from the weapons store. He got into a meditative position and sent his spirit out to his father.

He found him in what looked to be his dad's living area. His dad wasn't even surprised by his son's ethereal apparition. He was busy polishing his gauntlets when Lunatus popped in.

"Hey son, I see that you have seemed to settle into Vale." he said.

"Well, it's certainly has been interesting to say the least. I need your help."

"More so than what you thought?"

"Dad!"

"Alright, jeez. Can't even take a joke." Alberdus became more serious. "What do you need?"

"I'm with someone at a weapon's store and there is something my friend wants but you have it on reserve." Lunatus explained.

"Is it a custom part for sniper-scythes?"

Lunatus was honestly surprised. "Yeah, how did-"

"I was the one who put it on reserve." Lunatus was even more confused.

"But I thought you didn't use scythes."

"I don't." he stated flatly.

"Then why buy it in the first place?"

"I was planning on giving it to a friend of mine, but he turned it down. I kept it in reserve in case he changed his mind. Does your friend use a scythe?"

Lunatus knew he was going to regret this. "Yes, her-"

"A girl?" Alberdus teased. Lunatus cut him off before he got any funny ideas.

"Yes, but we are only friends. Her name is Ruby Rose."

Alberdus scratched his head. "Name kinda sounds familiar. Anyway, I'll be over there soon."

"Alright, see you then." With that, Lunatus returned to his body. His stomach lurched and his vision became blurry.

" _ **It's been a while since you've used that technique. Are you going to be alright?"**_ Ryndur asked.

" _I'll be fine, I'm only a bit dizzy."_ He lied as he fell onto his hands and knees. After a good two minutes, he was able to stand on his feet again.

" _ **That's not what I feel."**_

" _Shut up."_ Ryndur snickered before getting serious again.

" _ **You should probably get back to Silver Eyes."**_

" _Yeah, wait what do you mean by that?"_

" _ **Later."**_ Ryndur left it at that. Lunatus quickly returned to the shop. Upon his arrival Ruby immediately appeared in front of him.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked him.

"He said he would be on his way to verify all of this." Lunatus answered. He turned towards Hendrick. "You said that my Dad went under then name of Raze Steel-fist?" His ears twitched.

"That's a name I haven't heard someone utter in a _very_ long time." All of them turned around to see a man that looked absolutely nothing like our half-Grimm. He stands high among an average Huntsman, despite his seemingly narrow frame. His red, oily hair hung over a chiseled, wild face. Gray eyes glinted within their sockets over the store's various overhead lights. His attire consisted of a simple silver guard over his left shoulder and a large black piece of fur starting at said shoulder guard and covered nearly his entire body. In fact the only part of his body that was exposed was his lower hip where old, but visible scars could be seen. His lower half was a simple piece of brown waist guards over black leather pants. His feet were covered in steel boots. His gauntlets went from his fingers to his forearms. The other half of this arms revealed large muscles, and yet his gauntlets seem to fit comfortably. His most prominent feature goes to his large beard that not only reached down towards his neck, but it somehow compliments his eyes. He wore a proud and pleasant smile and all tension in the room seemed to be lost.

"Hey, Dad." Lunatus greeted.

"Hello, son. How are you adjusting to Beacon?"

"I'm doing just fine." Alberdus nodded. He made a glance at Ruby, who squeaked underneath his gaze. Alberdus looked her over a few moments before nodding in confirmation.

"Now I see the resemblance. You're Qrow's niece."

"You know my Uncle?" She squealed.

"Yeah, he and I had a great many adventures together. He told me how he was training someone with scythes, it's nice to see the results." Ruby became bashful all of a sudden. "Qrow was the one I wanted to give this part for; however he declined it. I don't see a problem letting his niece have it." Ruby cheered as Alberdus paid for the part. Ruby just marveled at it's overall design while constantly thanking Alberdus to which he responded each time. Lunatus watched the scene from afar.

" _ **Girl loves her weapons."**_ Ryndur commented.

" _No kidding."_ Lunatus then saw Ruby walk towards his Dad slowly as if the last 15 minutes of spent energy were nothing.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Lupus?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Dad! Stop it!" Shouted Lunatus while Ruby giggled at his relationship with his Dad.

"My sister is a big fan of your fights, do you think you could sign this?" She was holding out a pen and paper.

Alberdus let out a hearty laugh as he accepted the pen and paper. "I don't see why not. What's her name?"

"Yang Xiao Long." Alberdus hummed as he began writing.

" _Where did she get that pen and paper?"_ Lunatus asked himself rather than to Ryndur.

" _ **Beats me."**_ Alberdus handed back Ruby the signed paper.

Lunatus decided to leave. "I'm going to get a bite to eat. Thanks again, Dad." It was then Alberdus clasped a hand on his shoulder. Lunatus knew what this hidden gesture meant and he responded by rotating his left ear. Lunatus left without another word. Ruby was slightly confused by the gesture between the two of them, but wrote it off as a father-son thing. She heard Alberdus sigh.

"Mr. Lupus?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something bothering Lunatus?"

Alberdus folded his arms. "Although I personally believe that Lunatus should be answering that question, I did my best to raise him on my own. There are things in life he never got to experience, and there are things he is worried about."

"Do you think he trusts me?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding. "Like I said, he is the one you should be asking." He stroked his beard. "I should probably get going. If I see Qrow, I'll tell him you said hi. If Qrow finds you, tell him I said hi."

"I will, and thanks again Mr. Lupus!" Ruby called out.

"Anytime Red Reaper." She was already gone as soon as the words left his mouth. He turned around and thanked Hendrick before leaving the store shortly after. The streets of Vale were less busy as most people were trying to get home. Alberdus looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. _She has your eyes._

Lunatus was sitting on a park bench overlooking a lake while eating an apple. His senses picked up Ruby and he turned to face her. "So, what did you think of my dad?"

"He's really cool! I can see where you got your strength from."

Lunatus threw away his apple core. "Sorry about not getting you food."

"It's fine." They sat in silence. Ruby sat closer to Lunatus, but he didn't mind. "You know when Yang finds out about your relation to your Dad, she _will_ challenge you to a fight."

"I know. She doesn't really know what I'm capable of." The two of them shared a laugh that ended with both of them gazing over the lake as the sun slowly began its decent.

"Lunatus?"

"Huh?" Lunatus looked to see Ruby staring out over the water while swinging her legs. Emotions of concern was all he could get from her.

"What really happened to you, yesterday?" The wind conveyed his silence.

"There was something that had come up and I needed to talk about it with Ozpin."

"Why not with us? Don't you trust us? Trust me?" Ruby gave Lunatus a pleading look. He averted his eyes from her innocent concern.

"What brought this up?"

She seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Something about your story really didn't, _feel_ right. I think it had something to do with the sound I heard last night." Lunatus did his best to not show his reaction. "It sounded so, _terrifying_. I haven't heard anything like it. I was honestly surprised that no one here were even concerned. After hearing that noise, and not knowing where you were," she leaned onto his shoulder. "It made me worried about you." Lunatus could feel her heart being on the verge of breaking. He curled up his tail around her waist.

"Ruby." he asked her as she looked up at him. "There are things about me that I am not sure when I am ready to reveal. If I were to tell you what it was, I am afraid of how it would affect everything."

"What could be so important of a secret that you can't tell us?" he could sense her confusion.

"The kind that the world isn't ready for." Lunatus said solomly. "Please, you must give me time to adjust." As the evening sky began to show the stars, Ruby had one more question.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"When I feel that the time is right. I promise." He didn't hear a response from her for a while. He looked at her but she wasn't looking at him.

"Whatever it is that you don't want to tell your team, just know I will accept you for you." Lunatus was surprised at her response.

" _ **Never thought I would hear something like that come out from her."**_

" _You can say that again."_

Whatever sad mood Ruby was in seemed to immediately disappear when she looked at her Scroll and saw how late it was. Seeing the time as well, plus the fear of the wrath of Yang, the two of them hurried themselves back to Beacon.

Upon arriving, Yang was in her nightwear with her arms crossed while tapping her foot. "Where have the two of you been?! You were gone all-day!"

Lunatus could tell that Ruby was going to try and explain everything, but he decided to end this quickly. "Ruby got the weapon part she wanted and she also got to meet someone." Yang gave him a puzzling look before Ruby realized what he was trying to hint at.

"Oh yeah! Yang! You are not going to believe this." She handed him the paper.

Yang decided to read it a-loud. "To Yang Xiao Long, I heard you like my fights. It's nice to find that there are people who would rather talk with their fists over anything else. Keep your arms swinging, signed RAZE STEEL-FIST?!" She squealed like a fan-girl. "YOU GOT TO MET RAZE STEEL-FIST WITHOUT ME?! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Her eyes were red, but Lunatus could tell she was really happy about this. He could also sense jealousy. Weiss and Blake were confused over Yang's outburst.

"Who's Raze Steel-fist?" Weiss asked. Yang got up in Weiss's face.

"You mean you don't know one of the best boxers and wrestler in all of Remnant? HE IS AN INSPIRATION TO ALL BOXERS!" She added proudly, "My fighting style is modeled after him."

Weiss slowly pushed Yang out of her personal space. "So he is a guy who fights for the sake of entertaining others? If your method of fighting is like his, then he must be more barbaric than I thought." Lunatus got really irritated at Ice Queen's remark. Yang was about to tell her off, but Lunatus decided to step in.

"My Dad's fighting style is anything _but_ barbaric. He has been a certified Huntsman for a very long time. He taught me everything that I know." The room was in complete silence. Lunatus could sense Yang staring at him. _"Uh..."_

" _ **You walked right into that one, Lunatus."**_ Ryndur remarked. Ruby decided that it was time to take the bathroom.

"YOUR DAD-"

"YANG!" Lunatus shouted at her. He took a deep breath. "Control yourself."

"Thank you!" Blake mumbled as she was trying to get some last minute reading done.

Yang blushed in embarrassment. "Your Dad is Raze Steel-fist?!"

"Yes. Although he never told me he was a boxer." Yang just continued to look Lunatus over as if she was meeting him for the first time. She then smirked at him.

" _I don't' like that look."_ Ryndur just laughed at Lunatus's misfortune.

"It all makes sense now. The reason why you use close-quarters, your reaction times, your strength. It all comes together." Yang gave Lunatus a mischievous grin. "You know what this means now, Wolfie?"

"Do I have to say it out loud?" he rhetorically responded.

"You are going to lend me a hand in my next fight. I don't want you to pull any punches, though." Everyone groaned at Yang's awful puns.

"Stop it Yang!" Ruby's muffled voice called out from the bathroom.

"Never! The puns will never stop!"

"Can we all just go to bed now? We have classes tomorrow!" Weiss voiced what everyone was thinking. Lunatus was thankful that Ruby just got out of the bathroom and he immediately grabbed his nightwear to go change. A few minutes later, and he was ready to go to sleep.

" _What a day."_ Lunatus sighed.

" _ **Agreed."**_

" _To have Yang react like that, I wish I took a picture."_

" _ **It was really amusing."**_ The two of them laughed in their thoughts. Lunatus turned himself over to stare at the ceiling.

" _Are you going to talk to me about why you called Ruby Silver Eyes?"_

Lunatus heard Ryndur yawn. _**"Later. I'm tired."**_

" _Alright, fine."_ Lunatus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Since the passage of time can be seen by Ryndur, he wondered to himself about the upcoming events.

 **'I wonder what is the progress of the state of the Arc boy? I want to believe he has the power to help combat The ONE, but I don't think it will be enough. The Red Reaper also has Silver Eyes, something I haven't seen in a long time. It is most likely she is unaware of her extraordinary gift. Perhaps their combined strength could defeat The One.'** Ryndur felt the presence of Lunatus's sleeping form. **'I hate to wake him, but I need to know.'**

" _ **Lunatus, I need you to wake up."**_

Lunatus being used to being suddenly woken up by his inner Grimm twitched in his sleep. _"What is it Ryndur?"_

" _ **Do you think we should check up on Arc?"**_

" _Yeah, it has been a bit since we last spoke to him. I am curious as to how he has been handling things as of late."_ Lunatus slowly got up from his spot and left the dorm as quietly has he could. He made sure to be extra stealthy to not wake up Blake, even though he was sure she would be watching him anyway. His extra senses could pick up Jaune talking to Pyrrha.

"You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Lunatus heard Pyrrha say. He stopped while only a few steps away from the top. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." Lunatus heard her footsteps and he quickly hid himself further. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Lunatus could sense Jaune's relief. "Wait!" From Lunatus's point of view, Pyrrha turned around and he assumed she was looking at Jaune. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" Pyrrha turned around and Lunatus could see a satisfied smile on her face. She turned around again and he heard Jaune fall on the ground shortly after. Lunatus decided to make his way up to the roof completely. The shade of the door masked his presence. Jaune whined like a little child which made Lunatus chuckle silently. He could see Pyrrha standing over Jaune with her hands on her hips and Lunatus could feel her evaluating emotions.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She explained to Jaune as she offers him her hand to which he graciously accepts. They continued to hold hands only to grin at each other. "Let's try that again." Lunatus smiled and stepped out into the moonlight.

"I apologize for breaking this heart-to-heart, but she is right Jaune." The two teens looked towards him.

"Oh, hey Lunatus! It's nice to see you!" Jaune said. "How long have you been listening?" Lunatus could tell that Pyrrha was slightly irritated as it was hidden behind a forced smile.

Lunatus shrugged his shoulders. "Bits and pieces, I had a long day with team RWBY or rather just with Ruby." He quickly glanced at Pyrrha and gave her a reassuring look. "I heard that you are going to start training, and as much as I would like to see you become a better fighter, do you know how to fight without your weapons?"

Jaune looked confused. "I don't think so. I always thought I would have my sword on me." Lunatus quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I can use some hand-to-hand combat training. I kinda wish that Ren could train me, as he is a part of my team." Jaune then quickly added, "Not that you're not a good person to train with as well, um..." Lunatus smirked at Jaune's attempt to clean up his mess.

"Even though I am a part of another team, I like to help out my friends as well." Lunatus felt really good saying that as evident by Jaune and Pyrrha's smiles. "As Pyrrha is the only other person who uses a shield, she is an excellent person to train with. Your fighting styles are naturally different since you have the sword and shield while she has the spear and shield, I think something could come out of this. In regards to close quarters, I can have it be that Ren and I can alternate training you. Ren is more about speed while mine has more about strength." Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"But what about Nora?" Jaune asked.

"I can help deal with Nora's antics." Lunatus replied nonchalantly. "It'll give Ren some peace of mind. There really isn't a lot that is able to affect me. We can discuss about it later on if it makes you feel better."

"I would like that." Jaune replied.

Lunatus nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to go back to sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow." Lunatus gave them his wolfish grin and made his way back to his dorm. As he sneaked back inside, he was pretty sure Blake was watching him; but he really didn't care.

" _ **You did good, Lunatus. He will be better than he could ever think he could be."**_ Ryndur complemented.

" _I think so to."_ Lunatus said tiredly while stifling a yawn. He then curled up back into his spot before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **(December 23, 2016) I don't really have any excuse for the lack of updates on my stories. It honestly has been a mixture of playing video games, college, trying to find a job, coming up with more Chapters for the existing stories and as well as actual new stories (I go into more detail later), writer's block, and procrastination/low motivation.**

 **I hope that my readers are at least pleased with this one. Once I finally finished this one, I was surprised at its word count. This has come to be the longest one I have ever written. I feel that even though I've been trying to find time to write, I feel as if my overall quality hasn't changed at all.**

 **Perhaps it's a sign of my personality for liking things to be simple but may or may not show hidden complexity. I don't know.**

 **Going back to the stories I mentioned, I'm currently working on four new stories to be the most recent updated/added to the list. Two of them being cross-overs. I can't help myself sometimes. I come up with these ideas and I just have an almost uncontrollable urge to write it down.**

 **Anyway, I can't really give out my usual outro since I don't know when this story's next Chapter update is going to be. My plan is that as soon as I upload this one, I will immediately start working on the other Chapter that was close to being updated.**

 **Also, I do wear glasses now. Found out my eyes were going bad. This will be addressed in my Self-Inserts.**

 **As far as Chapter updates are concerned, I can't really give a time frame as to when I will update; but updates will be happening.**

* * *

 **One more thing I want to mention. This Chapter is probably the longest on I will have ever written. The reason as to why this is so long is because I felt guilty for being gone for so long without an update. As a way of me saying thank you to everyone for waiting so patiently, I will make all of my next Chapters in my other stories longer than what I normally do. So basically all of my stories are going to be updated with an extra long Chapter. I find it funny that even when I'm gone for long periods of time I still get follows/faves/reviews. I find it as a sign that you all like what I put out and are patient enough to put up with me.**

* * *

 **9,891 words! Wow...**

* * *

 **So does this count as an early Christmas gift? At least for the people who celebrate that? I swear I didn't plan this at all.**

* * *

 **I will leave off with this note. My next planned story updates are as follows:**

 **Chapter 2 of _RWBY: The Hunter from Earth – Faunas Edition_**

 **Chapter 12 of _RWBY: The Hunter from Earth_**

 **Chapter 2 of _Team DRGN (Dragon)_**

 **Chapter 2 of _RWBY: An Elysian Tail_**

 **Chapter 3 of _The White Knight's Shadow_**

 **Chapter 3 of _The Misadventures and Antics of a Vampire_**

 **A story from a franchise I should have already written for by now.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, and I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017

**Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017**

* * *

 **My god is has been a while since I have done anything. Hey everyone TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with some information to give all of you.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to say that I am REALLY sorry for not updating my stories. Text doesn't even come close to describing the amount of guilt I am experiencing right now.**

 **I am actually debating on creating a YouTube channel dedicated to this whole FanFiction business as a means of providing updates in a verbal form as well as maybe read aloud some of my favorite works on the site or just read my already uploaded stories. Let me know what you all think of that.**

* * *

 **Anyway, the reason as to why I haven't been updating my stories include but are not limited to:**

 **Taking College classes 4 out of the 7 days of every week.**

 **The amount of time for homework that is required for said classes usually takes an average of 5-6 hours.**

 **The emotional stress I experience from not having a job and the lack of self-confidence in myself for trying to find one despite the fact that having a job would help me in the long run but at the same time I am unsure as to what I can even do anymore.**

 **Trying to make YouTube videos for my Channel which at most can take an average of 6-7 hours for one video. I have uploaded a few, but that Channel is also going under the same circumstances as my writing.**

 **Trying to desperately achieve a balance between all of the things I have mentioned above.**

 **Experiencing an unnerving feeling that none of you really care about my writing or have even forgotten about me which fills me up with even more guilt that I am not providing content to you all who may or may not care. It doesn't help me emotionally that every so often I get 1-2 people finding my stories and it makes me feel that they expect a Chapter out soon despite the fact that it has been a while.**

 **The guilt I feel when I am realizing that I haven't updated in almost a year and it makes me question my own personal credibility as a writer and makes me question myself if this is all worthwhile.**

 **Viewing myself as a person who lives for feedback on everything that I put out on the internet and expecting feedback so I can see if I can improve myself and not receiving anything. This leads me to believe that I really don't need improvement, but it also makes me hypocritical as how I am expectant of others and seem to disregard my own expectations or the possible expectations of what others expect of me which in turn repeats the cycle of uncertainty and hopelessness.**

 **Coming up with even more stories and possible crossovers that I am not even sure if I should upload or keep on the back-burner in order to try to update my current stories. The amount I currently have in-progress are maybe 3-4 potential works.**

 **Worrying about the point of when I want to move out of my current house, but also knowing that I am really not doing much to achieve that.**

 **Not sure as to what I want to do when I graduate from college.**

 **The overall lack of self-confidence in myself as a person and as a writer, YouTuber, and a friend.**

 **Worrying about my friends who I haven't contacted in half a decade because I feel like they are too busy with their own lives to give a shit about me.**

 **Questioning my place in this life as I more often than not feel empty, inadequate, and uncaring about my accomplishments as I feel that whatever I try to do I just know that someone just does it better.**

 **And so much more stuff that I don't even know if I want to get into.**

* * *

 **So that is what has been going on. School, Life, and Personal Issues. I do hope that I can update at least one of my stories sometime this year and maybe even complete one of them. At this point I don't even know anymore.**

 **I'm honestly surprised that my stories are somehow not removed from the site after a certain period of inactivity. If anyone has details on that kind of stuff and is willing to share that information with me it can help ease my mind** **.**

* * *

 **I think that's all I really have to say, so I hope that I will see you all again soon.**


End file.
